


The Sweetest Song

by BurbeeGirly



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbeeGirly/pseuds/BurbeeGirly
Summary: The story starts out in an AU, but then switches to Bobby's PoV while in the villa.  I will not rehash every scene but will focus on Bobby's feelings during couplings and major events.  The story will finish in the AU.Main Character (I've named her Finnighan) is moving to Glasgow from the US and meets Bobby just before he is scheduled to go into the villa.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 87





	1. The Journey Begins

Finnighan arrived in Glasgow on a cold, rainy night in early March. After many interviews by phone and Skype, she was here to audition for the Scottish National Orchestra. She never thought she would be accepted to audition, but here she was. After collecting her bags, she approached a waiting taxi, instructing him to her hotel near the symphony hall. She closed her eyes, letting the memories wash over her. 

** _Six months earlier_ **

Finnighan had requested to speak with Maestro Rivera before rehearsals. She had a tremendous favor to ask, and she was fearful of how the temperamental conductor would react. 

“Maestro, I-I’m not sure if you know who...umm, I mean, of course you know, I play for you, and I’ve been here for almost a year. Umm, I...”

Maestro cut her off, “Yes, yes, of course I know who you are. You, Ms.Santiago, are in the second violin section; twelfth chair. You do not have a permanent contract, however you have played with the orchestra for many of the performances.” Maestro Rivera was of Spanish descent, and was rumored to be distantly related to the king, but he has never confirmed nor denied the rumour. He certainly had the arrogance of the aristocracy, and demanded perfection in everything and everyone.

Finnighan, replied, “Yes sir, I mean, no sir, of course you know who plays in the orchestra, I’m just nervous and I need to ask a question, a favor really” she rushed on.

Maestro never looked up from the music he was notating, “What could you possibly ask that I would agree to?” 

Finnighan took a deep breath and said, “Sir, I understand your time is very valuable, but it’s my mother.” She broke off, fighting the tears that wanted to spill. She went on to describe her mother’s love of music, and her declining health, alluding that she was not expected to live much longer. Finnighan finally asked, “Maestro, I want to play the solo for our final piece. You chose The Lark Ascending and it happens to be my mother’s favorite.” Finnighan continued to describe how she learned the song for her mother, practicing each section until she could play the whole movement by memory.

After listening to her heartfelt plea, he mused, “Tell me why I should I indulge you? I am difficult. You do not get a renowned reputation such as I have by giving into the requests of the orchestra, no matter how desperately they are given. If I am to direct this orchestra, all musicians must be in unity. I demand perfection and I get it. If I say yes to you, then I must coddle the whole orchestra.” 

He continued arrogantly. “But I also find that some in my orchestra have become over confident and lazy. This would, how do you say, ‘shake them up’. You claim to know this piece, you will play it now. If I am impressed, you will have the opportunity to make your request to the orchestra. They will decide if you are to have the solo. You will not speak of your mother’s illness, you will not speak at all. I will not have you influence them with your sad tales. Are we in agreement?”

What could Finnighan say? This was more than the flat our NO (or worse) that she expected him to say. “Yes, sir, that is fair.” 

Finnighan’s hands trembled as she opened her case, removed her violin, took several calming breaths and began to play the opening strains. She only played the first few bars, before Maestro River barked, “**STOP**! I have heard enough, you will take this to the rest of the players, now leave my office.” Finnighan quickly packed her violin and rushed out of his office.

Maestro Rivera would never let on, but he felt for the quiet violinist. Her story of her mother’s illness touched something within him. He sincerely hoped the orchestra players would recognize the same passion as he, when she played. But it was in their hands now. 

He smiled wickedly with his plans to shock the players. He felt he needed to enliven the orchestra. They were lazy, relying heavily on their contracts to save their positions in the orchestra. They had lost the passion, the fire, the love of the music. He saw in their eyes, this was only a job, a menial way to earn a paycheck. In their last performance alone, Maestro counted more than twenty times the woods were a half beat (or more) off tempo; and the brass were flat for most of the final movement. This was unacceptable. Since he could not fire anyone with tenure, his plan was the next best thing. If he were to improve this orchestra to his exacting standards, changes must be made and this young girl provided him the perfect opportunity.

At the beginning of rehearsals, Maestro River unveiled his plans. He explained that it was his right as conductor, and musical director, that he may make changes as he sees fit. He could hear the murmurings, those saying, “he can’t fire us, the union..” and so on. “Going forward, for pieces that required soloists, and we do not have a guest musician, the orchestra will compete for the position.” Many players gasped in shock, started to complain the the union representative. They had never heard of this practice before; it was unfair, and must be against union policy, he couldn’t do this. 

Maestro Rivera scowled and assured them that, yes, he did have the authority, there was nothing the players union could do as he was not releasing them from the orchestra, nor was he demoting or changing the seating. “Our first contest will be for the violin solo for The Lark Ascending. Ms. Santiago has already expressed interest in the solo, if anyone wishes to challenge her you may step forward now.” Two more experienced players stood and looked at Finnighan with pity. They had tenure and had been playing with the orchestra for over ten years. Maestro told them, “Very well, you three will compete for the solo.”

Finnighan, as the youngest and with the least experience, would play last. The other two violinists played flawlessly. However, in Maestro’s mind, they only played with technique and no fire. When Finnighan stood before the orchestra and played, she played with blood; with heart. She had a passion for the music that the others did not. The technique would come with experience, passion could not. 

\--------

Finnighan arrived home after rehearsal in a daze. “Momma, I’m home!” cried Finnighan.

Her momma replied, “Love! How was rehearsal? Who did Maestro tear apart today?” This was their joke. Maestro Rivera expected perfection and god help you if you did not give 150% each and every time. How he knew when someone was playing flat or who was off beat, Finnighan never knew, but he did, he would berate the player until they corrected their mistake. 

Finnighan eyed her momma, she seemed more energetic than she had been in the past weeks, perhaps this was the start of the remission she prayed for. “He was not so bad today” Finnighan said evasively, not ready to tell her momma about the bomb Maestro had dropped on the orchestra. 

That night the orchestra hall was sold out and everyone was in high spirits. Maestro Rivera had given momma the VIP treatment and she was now being pampered backstage with the other distinguished guests. When it came time for the final piece of the evening, Maestro Rivera took to the microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, in order to keep the music playing, we must acknowledge the emerging stars within our world, for without them the world becomes a silent and devastating place. Tonight we honor one such star within your orchestra. She started with the orchestra not long ago and has proven herself to be ready to stand on this stage and shine. Our final piece will be performed by Ms. Finnighan Santiago.”

Finnighan gracefully rose from her seat, her long black gown sweeping the floor, acknowledged Maestro Rivera and took her place center stage. Maestro counted the beat and she began playing. Finnighan blocked out everything but the soaring notes, going where the music lead her. When the final note died out, the audience erupted into applause. Finnighan blinked and stared at Maestro Rivera blankly as if coming out of a trance. He walked to her took her by the shoulders and kissed each of her cheeks. “That was wonderful, my dear, take your ovation, it is not every day that one receives such high praise!”

Finnighan bowed for the audience in a dream, this was surreal! When the final bows were made and the curtain closed, she looked to her momma. With the help of the stage hands, momma was on her feet, tears streaming down her face. “Finni, that was breathtaking, I’m so proud of you! If pappa was here he would be telling everyone that his _ bébé _was the brightest star tonight!”

Finnighan buzzed with excitement as the rest of the orchestra congratulated her on her first solo. A little while later, momma found her to say her good-byes. Finnighan offered to leave with her, but her mother wouldn’t hear of it, “You stay, it is your night shine and you deserve it. Maestro Rivera told me his limo would take me home.” Impressed Finnighan kissed her cheek and said she would leave soon.

It was after midnight by the time Finnighan returned home. It was strange, the lights were still on, her mother should have been fast asleep by now. Cautiously, Finnighan unlocked and opened the door, “Momma, what are you still doing awake?” Her mother was in her favorite chair, her head slumped to the side. Finnighan rushed to her side, “Momma?” She shook her and called louder, “Momma!” No response, Finnighan called 9-1-1 explaining that her mother was unresponsive, they told her emergency personnel were on the way and to stay on the line. Finnighan sobbed as she crumpled at her mother’s feet, knowing her mother was already gone.

Months after her mother’s death, Maestro Rivera called Finnighan to his office. “Ms. Santiago, you know why you are here, no?”

Yes sir,” she replied hanging her head. She did know, she couldn’t play. They were sensitive to her at first, but if she could not play, they would need to find a replacement. 

She could not step onto the stage without her heart pounding and her hands shaking so badly she could barely stand to lift the bow. She would leave the stage in tears. It was the last place she saw her mother alive, and had she not so selfishly stayed, momma might still be alive today. 

Maestro Rivera continued, “You are being released from your contract. You will be compensated for the time you have been here, but if you cannot attend rehearsals, you are of no use to the orchestra.” He gentled his expression, and continued “I understand you are grieving, but I must ask, is it this stage you cannot abide or is it performing all together?”

With silent tears on her cheeks, Finnighan replied, “I really don’t know.”

Maestro Rivera nodded, “I see. Here is not home for you, it has become your prison.” She had expected Maestro Rivera to berate her however, he was treating her with kindness and sympathy. “You have too much talent to waste it, you must have a place to grow and find your joy in the music. There is an opportunity with the Scottish National Orchestra, I believe you would do well there. Auditions will be held after the first of the year, and you must apply soon.”

Finnighan startled, as the driver announced they had arrived at the hotel, it seemed like no time had passed before she arrived. She paid him and stepped out into the chilly night. Was she crazy for doing this? She hoped not. She had no one left back home, and it would be good to start over in a place where the memories didn’t threaten to drown her everywhere she went. Finnighan squared her shoulders, feeling stronger than she had in months, determined to secure that position in the orchestra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **21 Nov - Updated for content and re-edited for length. please give your honest feedback and I welcome any suggestions for future chapters.


	2. The Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnighan's audition doesn't go as she hoped, but she did find some information about her family by chance.

Finnighan arrived at the orchestra hall only to find a long line of people waiting to audition. When she checked in she asked, “Are there multiple openings?”

The bored woman, replied, “No, just the one position.”

Finnighan, sighed deeply. She had been awake most of the night too nervous to sleep. She sat at the end of the line of hopefuls and put her earbuds in to blocked the chatter of the others. There were musicians of all ages waiting for their turn. She recognized a few from auditions she had before joining the New Orleans symphony, and from what she remembered they were really good. 

Finnighan surreptitiously scanned the group around her. The older woman on her left was reading a fashion magazine and looked bored having to wait for her call. On her right was a boy who looked like he barely graduated high school. "He must be a prodigy" Finnighan thought, he would be tough to beat. She knew conductors like to think they discovered the next big thing. When her name was called, she thought to herself, _“You’ve got this. If you can play for Rivera, you can play for anyone.”_ She walked on stage and was relieved to not feel the crushing panic she did back home; just a nervousness from wanting to do well at her audition.

Finnighan sat down in the lone chair, in front of the screen and looked at the music on the stand. Her heart leaped in her chest, this was not happening.

A distracted voice called, “Whenever you’re ready.” 

She looked again at the music, it was the piece she played the night her mother died. Fate couldn’t be this cruel, could it? Her eyes glaze over, and she realizes she’s been sitting there too long, when the voice says irritably, “If you can’t play the bloody thing, then stop wasting my time! NEXT!”

“N-no! Wait, I’m sorry I’m ready” Finnighan rushed to answer.

“Then get on with it!” the voice said.

Finnighan took a deep breath, and played the opening bars of The Lark Ascending. The music is so familiar Finnighan smiles, there is a calming presence that settles her immediately. As she plays, she realized there are tears running down her cheeks, momma would have been so excited for her, she can almost hear her say “_ Finni, this is your time love, I’m so proud of you!” _

Finnighan plays until she is interrupted by the mysterious voice, “Thank you, you will be notified if you are to advance. NEXT!” Thinking she’s bombed the audition, she gathers her things and rushes out with tears on her face. She can feel everyone staring at her as she rushes by.

Once she arrives back at the hotel, she drops her belongings, and sinks to the bed dejectedly. She goes through the audition picking out all the things she could have done better. It wasn’t the worst she’s played, but she could definitely improve. Shaking her head, Finnighan decides she needs to get out. The day is overcast and cool, but sightseeing around Glasgow would be a good distraction her from the audition. 

Finnighan tours a few of Glasgow's art museums in town before stopping a t a small diner for lunch. She takes a seat at a booth by the window so she can look out at the bustling crowds. 

The waitress, whose name tag reads, Bertie hands her a menu asking, "What would ya like to drink?"

Finnighan answered, "I'll take a Coke, please."

The waitress replies, “Tis a lovely accent you have, what part of America are ya from?”

Finnighan replies with a shy smile, “I’m from the south, just outside of New Orleans.”

“New Orleans! Is it really as exciting as it’s shown to be?” Bertie asks excitedly.

Finnighan laughed, “It can be, especially around Mardi Gras, but mostly it’s quiet, unless your in the tourist areas.”

The three older gentlemen at the counter try to trick her into ordering the haggis. “Tis a delicacy lass, you can’nae come to Scotland and not have our famed dish.” a grizzled old man cackled causing the other men to laugh uproariously. 

“Oi, John, leave off” the waitress scolded him. “Don’t pay him any mind. He’s been trying to get tourists to eat that shite for years.”

“Actually, my momma was born in Scotland, so I’ve eaten my share of haggis.” Finnighan replied with a grin for the old man. 

The waitress cried, “Really now, what part?”

“She grew up in Paisley, but went to university in the US. I think I may have some family still left here, but I'm not sure.” Finnighan told her.

“Isn’t that something. What’s your family’s name?” The waitress asked.

Finnighan replied, “McIntyre, Lorna McIntyre, was my mother. My grandparents were Douglas and Rhona McIntyre. 

Bertie whistled, “Whew! The McIntyres, huh? That’s some right high brow family you’ve got yourself. My mother was friends of sorts with your granny, until her passing a few years ago. My mother always said she thought she was better than everyone else.”

Finnighan, looked up startled, “Wow, I know there was some bad blood, but I didn't know...” she trailed off.

Bertie said, “Your mum’s family is pretty much all gone from the area, but you may have one or two cousins left. They tend to keep to themselves though. Before she passed, your granny told anyone who would listen that her daughter, up and left her family for that no good American. She hinted that he was only after your mum’s money and family status. She said your mum would come back begging, with her tail between her legs and a baby in the belly.”

Indignantly, Finnighan replied, “My mother had a backbone of steel and never backed down or begged for anything.” Finnighan took a deep breath and composed herself, “I’m sorry, it’s just momma was so strong and she made a good life for us after my daddy died.” 

Feeling foolish, Finnighan changed the subject looking at the menu, “I’ll have a cup of the Leek and Tattie Soup and the Scotch pie, please.”

“Of course, I’ll bring it right out to ya.” Bertie told the young woman and left her to her thoughts.

Finnighan, thought back to when her daddy died. They were living in the city where Antoine, her father worked as a police officer. Her daddy was a big man, well over six feet and had the look of a linebacker. But he was gentle with his _ bébé _. At night they would dance with Finnighan standing on his shoes. On his days off, he and Finnighan would cook together. He taught her how to make red beans and rice and a roux that could be turned into so many delicious things. He was patient with her when she stubbornly tried to do things herself and he let her fail saying, _"If you're not failing, you're not learning."_

Antoine loved being a police officer, it was his honor to serve and protect his neighbors and he took the job seriously. One night, on a routine traffic stop, he stopped a car for a missing taillight. As he approached the car, he noticed the driver’s hand slip down below eye level. He shouted, "Show me your hands! Keep them on the wheel!" The driver pulled a glock from between the seats and aimed it at Antoine and pulled the trigger. Antoine didn’t have time to draw his weapon, the driver shot him twice in the chest and took off on foot. leaving Antoine to die at the scene. 

Later that night, Lorna answered the door to two of Antoine’s fellow officers, she read the looks on their faces and collapsed in tears. She knew, her love had died this night. They told her how he was on a routine stop and that the driver pulled a gun on him and fled on foot. They also said that he was found later that night still with the weapon, he would be going away for the rest of his life. 

Lorna spent the next several days making arrangements she never thought she’d have to make. They were supposed to have years left. After the funeral, she sat Finnighan down and explained that with her daddy in heaven, times might be tough, but as long as they were together, they would be alright. Lorna worked two jobs but she was able to keep a roof over Finnighan’s head and food on the table, and they made a good life together. Lorna encouraged Finnighan to pursue music as a way to work through her father’s death. She started with piano, but soon found that she loved the violin. She loved the music it would make and she could take it with her anywhere unlike her piano. 

Finnighan never had to be told to practice, she loved how the music spoke to her and was happy to learn songs that momma liked. At her first recital, momma told her that her daddy was looking down on her and that she would make him proud. As Finnighan grew, so did her love of the music she made. She was so excited to tell her momma of the scholarship she received to the University of Louisiana. Four years later momma cried when she received her degree in music with honors. And again when she was accepted into the New Orleans symphony.

Bertie startled her out of her revive with her food, “here love, I’m sorry if I’ve upset ya.”

Finnighan smiled sadly at her, “It’s okay, I’m a bit emotional today. I’ve audition for the orchestra and I don’t think it went well.”

Bertie patted her shoulder and said, “don’t borrow trouble love, I’m sure ya did your best.” and with that she moved to her other tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **27 Nov - chapter has been re-edited for content errors and lengthened.** I hope you enjoy the additional background story on Finnighan. I appreciate any feedback and welcome your suggestions for future chapters.


	3. A Place to Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnighan got the job, and is now looking for a place to live. She stumbles upon a soon-to-be-open bakery with a flat for rent above. She meets Bobby's best friend and business partner for the first time

Three days later, Finnighan had finished her third audition, and was walking around Glasgow University’s campus trying to distract herself from worrying about how the auditions were going. 

Finnighan looked at the display when her phone rang yet again, “Hello?”

“Ms. Santiago?”

“Yes, this is Finnighan Santiago.” She replied.

“This is Aileen Ross, with the Royal Scotland Orchestra. I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for the position of 3rd chair violinist.”

Stunned, Finnighan replied, “NO WAY! You’re kidding right?”

Aileen replied, “No, Ms. Santiago, you’ve impressed the conductor and hiring committee. If you agree to the terms of employment, your contract will begin on the first of July.”

Finnighan excitedly said, Oh my god! Yes! Absolutely, I can be there in 30 minutes, sooner if I take a cab. Oh wait, I need to stop at my room and get..”

Aileen laughed and cut her off, “Calm down, there is no need to rush. I can’t fit you in until this afternoon. Please be here by half one and we can go over the contract terms, and your employee paperwork. Please bring your identification and we can get the paperwork started for your work visa. I will be able to answer any questions you have.” With that she hung up leaving Finnighan standing in shock in the middle of the university’s quad. She broke into a little victory dance, and shouted, “Yes!!” startling the students around her, she ran back to her hotel to prepare for the meeting that would change her life.

\-------

Two weeks later, Finnighan was back in Glasgow, this time looking for somewhere to live. She knew she didn’t want to live in the city, but perhaps something outside of the city center, but still close enough to walk, or bike to the orchestra hall. She was not brave enough to try and drive in the bustling city. 

She found a quiet little village southeast of the city with quaint shops and tree lined streets. While strolling along the village’s square, she came upon a building being renovated. The sign in the window said, “Coming Soon, Bobby-Cakes.” In the building’s upstairs window, a sign posted “flat for rent.” 

Finnighan thought, “What a find, I wonder how much they want for rent.” She decided to check if she could make an appointment to see it before she left. She had been looking at flats in and around the city for days, and was getting discouraged, nothing “felt right.” This place had promise.

The door was propped open due to the unusually warm sunny day. Finnighan poked her head in calling, “Hello? Is anyone here?” She heard the banging of hammers and high-pitched buzzing of saws coming from the back. 

When there was a break in the din, she called again, “Hello? I’m interested about the apartment? There’s a sign saying ‘Flat for Rent’.” She looked around curiously as she waited for someone to come out.

A big bear of a man with bright red hair and a full beard walked out from the back. “I thougth I heard someone. We’re not open yet as ya can tell, won’t be for a few more months.”

Finnighan, looked at the big man, he had to be over a head taller than her, but for some reason, she wasn’t nervous. She smiled, “I could tell. But I’m interested in the apartment above the bakery. There’s a sign in the window.” Can I contact the owner and make an appointment to see it?”

The man looked her up and down, “You’re interested in the flat? It’s not ready yet either. Should be done in a couple months. It won’t be furnished though.” 

Finnighan smiled, “That’s OK, I won’t be back until the middle of May. Can I ask how much you’re asking for rent Mr. ...?”

“Taylor, Jonnathan Taylor, but everyone calls me Jonno.” He answered smiling at the eager American girl. 

Finnighan grinned, “Nice to meet you, I’m Finnighan Santiago, and yes, I’m moving here from America. I’ve just joined the Scotish National Symphony.”

“No shite!? Err, beg pardon, I mean, no kidding?” He corrected.

Finnighan laughed, “Really, no shite! I start in July so I need to find a place to live before then. I’ll be back in the US for a while until I get my momma’s house sold and everything packed up. Then there’s...” Finnighan stopped and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, you couldn’t care less about that. I tend to ramble when I’m nervous or excited.” Rolling her eyes at herself, she gave him a sweet smile say, “I would like to see the apartment please. Is there someone I can contact?”

Jonno grinned as he asked, “So which is it, nervous or excited?”. 

Finnighan grinned back and rushed on, “excited, definitely excited. I can’t wait to start, but I need to get my work visa first, and the woman at the symphony said…” At his raised eyebrow, she stopped and blushed, “I’m doing it again, right? So, umm, can I look at the apartment? I mean, if you have time, or I can come back if you’re busy.” 

Jonno, liked this girl. She was funny without realizing it, but she looked really young with her hair braided down her back and her baggy jeans and sweatshirt. He asked “How old are ya, if ya don’t mind me askin’? 

She grinned, “I’ll be twenty-five in June. I know, I know, I look young, momma said that it’ll be a blessing when I’m older.”

Jonno laughed, “My business partner is down in London but I can show you the flat. I’ll need to talk to him before we can make any offers.”

Finnighan deflated a little, “That makes sense.” 

She looked around the half finished building, “I really liked the look of the place. Momma would have said it has good bones.” She smiled at him.

Jonno lead her out the back of the shop and up the stairs to the flat’s small patio. While he unlocked the door to the flat, he asked  “How long are you in Glasgow?” 

Jonno turned on the bare bulbs hanging from the ceiling. It was roughed-in with the open studwork showing.

Finnighan replied, “I fly back home on Friday to start packing and get everything ready for my move. I will be back permanently in mid to late May.”

“You know, if you eliminate that closet, you could get more room for the kitchen. There’s already a closet over there,” she pointed just down the hall. 

Jonno thought about her suggestion, “Huh, that’s an idea, I’ll talk to the builder to see what he thinks.” Jonno looked at her more closely. She was a pretty thing, not his type, though that was a shame, but he knew who she  _ would  _ appeal to. He smiled to himself, Bobby would trip over himself when he saw her. He began scheming a plan.

Jonno finished the tour with the plans for the bathroom. “We will be putting a jacuzzi tub there, and a separate shower stall over here.”

Finnighan teased, “I think I’m in love. Maybe I can just rent the bathroom.”

Jonno laughed, and said “What is it with lass’ and loos? I’m sure we can come to an arrangement. Bobby is scheduled to come back tonight, leave me your number and I’ll text you tomorrow with a time to come round. Bobby will be back and we can talk about the flat.”

He watched happiness spread over her face like sunshine, “That’s amazing! I’ll be here, thank you so much!” Finnighan gave him her number repeating it twice to make sure he had it right, and skipped out of the shop and rounded the corner. 

Jonno formulated his plan as he watched her leave the shop. The bakery was nearly finished so he could have Pete’s crew start on the flat. They were currently waiting on the equipment to be delivered and a few smaller projects needed to be finished, but they could start on the flat in the meantime. 

\-------

Bobby landed in Glasgow after a two and a half hour delay. He had been in London for over a week going through extensive interviews with producers, psychiatrists, and God knows who else, trying to determine whether he was mental and physically ready to be on the reality show, Love Island. He passed with ease and signed the show’s contract stating how much he would earn for each week he made it through without being dumped. Also, the terms if he should win the show with his partner. If he and his partner were voted the winners of Love Island, they could split the fifty thousand pound prize or split it. 

Bobby applied for the show on a drunken bet from his best mate, Jonno. They never thought that he would make it in. They watched the prior seasons of the show and he didn’t think he was as fit as the other blokes that were chosen to be in the Villa. 

Bobby was taller than most of his friends, standing at six foot two inches, and had a lean muscular build rather than a bulky gym rat. He wore his hair in short dreads, and his hazel eyes changed colors with his moods. They could be mossy green when he was happy, to dark brown with his temper. When he smiled, which he did often his dimples popped out. He inherited his mocha skin from his Jamacian father and the freckles dotting his cheeks and shoulders were from his Scottish mum. He was considered to be the clown of his group of friends which was fine by him. He hid his true self under the jokes. You couldn’t be hurt if all the girls put you in the friend zone. 

By the time he got to the bakery, he was tired, and hungry. He just wanted to go home, but no, Jonno texted him and told him to come to the shop. He unlocked the door and called out, “Oi, Jonno, you here?”

Jonno came out of the office, smiling, “I thought you’d be here a couple hours ago. Where ya been?”

Bobby sighed, “Naw, flight was delayed for some shit, I don’t know. I nearly lost it when the little fucker behind me wouldn’t stop kicking my seat. I’m exhausted mate, what’s so important that it can’t wait until tomorrow?”

Jonno responded “I’ve got good news and what I think is even better news.”

Bobby just looked at him, “Get on with it!”

Jonno answered, “I called about the ovens, and they finally made it through customs. They will be delivered this week. I’ll have someone out to install them and we’ll make sure they’re working properly before you leave. Your storage cabinets in the back are finished, and we only have the front of the store to finish up. I’ve interviewed two part time counter workers and I have a line on possibly an assistant baker.” 

“I’m going to call Pete to have the crew start on the flat. Hopefully they can get it done in a few weeks.”

Bobby looked at him bemused, “Why? There’s no rush. We can do that after we open.”

Jonno smiled and shook his head, “Actually had someone come in today wanting to rent the flat. She said it’s perfect distance to the city. She plays for the SNSO and is looking for a place outside the city.”

Bobby stared at his friend, a strange feeling building in his chest. Not an ache, but...something. He chalked it up as fatigue and hunger. “What did you tell her?” 

Jonno replied, “I said it wouldn’t be ready for a while, and that I’d talk to you. She will come round tomorrow.”

Bobby frowned, “Why the hell would you tell her that? Can’t I just have one day where I don’t have to talk with anyone?. Surely we can do this when I’m back from the show? It’s not a rush.” 

Jonno sighed, “I know man, but I have a feeling about this. I think we should lock her in. She’s moving here from America. Look mate, just meet her, if you don’t vibe then, no foul, just say we aren’t ready to rent at this time, and send her on her way.”

Bobby sighed and stood up to leave, “Alright, man, I’ll meet with her tomorrow. Tell her to be at the shop at one. I’m going home, see you tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **19 Nov chapter has been extended and re-edited.** I look forward to your comments on the changes and welcome any suggestions for future chapters.


	4. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending time in London, preparing for the show, Bobby finally returns home and meets Finnighan for the first time.

It was another unusually sunny day, when Finnighan arrived at the bakery. She knew she was early, but working in such a competitive field, she learned quickly that _ 'Early was on time; and on-time was late.' _ There was a bench across the street, so she put her earbuds in and queued her favorite playlist and sat down, preparing to wait. 

Finnighan watched people go about their day, oblivious to the girl on the bench who was uprooting her entire life right in front of them. She thought about everything that had happened since she came to Scotland. Auditioning for the orchestra, (and making it in), finding out that her mother’s family wasn’t what her she made out to be all these years, and hopefully finding her new home. 

Finnighan wondered, _ “Should I try to contact momma’s family? They might not be as bad as Bertie said they were” _ she thought to herself. She shook her head, one thing at a time, right now she need to impress Jonno and his business partner so she could secure the apartment when it was finished. 

Finnighan checked her phone every few minutes; he was late, or maybe she got the time wrong. She re-read at Jonno’s text; but it said today at one. She frowned; maybe she should text him and ask if something had changed or if she got the day wrong? 

Just then, a guy wearing a beanie and mirrored sunglasses rounded the corner to the bakery. An older man stopped him in front of the shop and he bent down to listen. The old man said something to cause him to throw his head back and laughed out loud. Good lord, the man looked good laughing, it was, deep and masculine and it seemed to caress her with its sound. As the little man walked away, the guy turned around and holy hell, the view from the back was just as good as the front. The boy had the most perfect ass she had ever seen! Finnighan’s mouth grew dry and butterflies erupted in her stomach. 

Finnighan took stock of him, he was much taller than her 5’3 foot height and had the look of a runner. His leanly muscled frame was showcased by well-worn jeans, hugging said perfect ass, and a plain button-down shirt. She couldn’t tell what his hair looked like under the beanie and sunglasses hid his eyes, but she bet he had “cute boy” hair and dark eyes. _ “He’s so far out of my league; I can’t even see his league.” _

Finnighan sighed, she was normally comfortable in her own skin, but looking at this guy, had her reliving all the insults disguised as concern from her roommates at uni. “_ Finnighan, you should try the new cleanse, I heard you're supposed to lose like, a ton of weight on it.” _ Or her personal favorite, _ “Finnighan, you're the DD tonight? Cause alcohol is like, really fattening.” _

It wasn’t just the bitchy girls, the boys were just as bad. They either sucked up to her, to get information about one of her so-called friends, or even better, thought that she would be so grateful that they paid her any attention she would automatically jump into bed with them. No one at school ever saw her, they only saw a shy girl in the orchestra, who didn't party and who actually went to class. Over time, and with the help of the school's counseling program, she learned to love herself just as she was. She realized what was important to her, and that was her mom and the music that never stopped playing in her head.

\-------

Bobby unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. He liked how the renovation was going. He could see where he would put the tables and chairs, the display cases and counters. It was going to be glorious when it was finished. 

Old Mr. Steward stopped him as he did every Thursday, telling Bobby what was happening with his large family. Today he told Bobby of how his youngest grandson got his arse in hot water with Mrs. Pinney for riding his bike through her yard, leaving tyre marks. Bobby burst out laughing as he remembered Mrs. Pinney doing the same to him when he was the lad’s age. Mr. Steward always visited his late wife’s grave on Thursdays. Bobby thought it was sweet how the old man still talked of his wife like she was still with him, and he guessed in a way she was. Mr. Steward would spend an hour or more catching her up on the family gossip and what was going on in their small village. Bobby hoped one day he would have a relationship like that, but first he had to focus on getting his bakery up and running. 

He groaned at the text Jonno sent letting him know he wasn’t able to come in and meet with the girl who wanted the flat, he had to go to his office for something or other. Bobby always zoned out when Jonno talked about work, but he was damn glad Jonno was handling the business side of opening the shop. Bobby would probably shoot himself if he had to try and handle everything Jonno did. 

Bobby walked into the kitchen to start the coffee he kept on site for the crew. Personally he would have preferred tea, but he drank all that he had at the shop. That train of thought caused him to think about the types of drinks he would serve for those who wanted to stay and enjoy their pastries. He needed to make sure that people understood, it was _ not _ a coffee shop that served pastries, but a pastry shop that served coffee. He had all of this to figure out, plus the hundred other little things Jonno bitching him about, all before he left at the end of May. As soon as he got back from the Villa, he would need to be ready to open.

Bobby needed to be in London the week before the show started. Then he would fly to Spain and on the first of June, the shitshow would begin and last through the first week of July. Afterwards there would be the media tours, interviews, and appearances. He hoped he would be able to open soon after and capitalize on his time on the show. Every week you were able to stay on the show, you would be awarded smaller prizes. Bobby hoped that he would last long enough to win some of them, any amount would help him with the start up costs of the bakery. 

Bobby was so lost in his thoughts that when the bells over the door chimed it startled him. He looked up and his jaw dropped open. A girl with black curly hair pulled into a high ponytail walked in. She was on the shorter side and plump. She wasn’t overweight but had curves that a man could hold onto when in bed. She had an upturned nose gave her an expression of mischief, dark sapphire blue eyes like the sea. She had full, pink, kissable lips that he could just imagine wrapped around his... Bobby blinked to clear the erotic images flooding his brain. He knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it, she was his every fantasy come to life. The longer Bobby stared at her, the redder her cheeks got, until she dropped her gaze to the floor. 

“Hey, are you Finnighan?” his voice cracked like a teenager’s. “R_ eal smooth Cassanova.” _

“Y-yes, are you Bobby?” she stammered?

“Yeah, nice to meet you. You’re early, Jonno said you be by at half one.”

Finnighan looked at him confused, “Um, no, he texted me to be here at one. You were late.” she cringed on the inside, “Don’t argue with him, or you’ll never get the flat.”

Bobby smirked at her, “Are ya sure, love? I distinctly remember telling him half one. No worries, we’re both here now. You want coffee? I’m making a pot.”

“That would be great, thank you. Jonno said you’re a master baker? That must be awesome. How did you get into baking? I can make cookies, and my momma taught me how to make pie crust, but bread and other bakery stuff baffles me.”

_ “Holy shit, Finnighan, just Shut Up!” _ She thought. Finnighan knew she always talked faster when she was nervous, and this guy was making her stupid. He grinned at her, like he thought she was cute. “I’m sorry, I seem to be suffering from the medical condition called, ‘diarrhea of the mouth’. It’s aggravated by stupidity and I seem to be with a bad case of that right now” she facepalmed. Jesus, could she get any worse. “Please ignore what I said just now, I’m not well” she whispered.

Bobby, laughed and said, “Don’t worry lass, I didn’t hear anything. But to answer one of your questions, yes, I’m a baker, not sure if I can use the term ‘master,’ but I love it. Biscuits were some of the first things I learned how to make, my mum says the first words I spoke were recipes, so I guess it’s in my blood.”

Bobby handed her the coffee mug as he tried to get her to calm down, “You’re interested in the flat? You know it’s not finished yet, right?”

Finnighan had just gotten her heart rate under control when he took his beanie and sunglasses off. He had short dreads and the lightest hazel eyes she had seen. She bet, if you look close enough you could see a myriad of greens and browns. She also noticed he had freckles on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose, just adding to the hot boy allure. She knew he asked her something but she just couldn’t seem to grasp the English language at the moment. “I’m sorry, what did you ask?”

Bobby smirked, and repeated “You’re interested in the flat even though it’s not finished?”

Finnighan cleared her throat and answered, “Yes,I just signed my contract with the orchestra, I don’t start until July, so I have time to get everything settled before I move here permanently. How long do you think it will take to finish?”

Bobby said, “I’m not sure what the builder has planned, but I think he could finish it before then. I have to ask; won’t someone miss you while you’re over here making music?” He was fishing he knew, but he _ had _ to know if someone had hold on this girl. 

Bobby saw that was the wrong question to ask as her smile dimmed and her eyes grew sad. She answered, “No, not anymore. My momma passed away a few months ago. I don’t have anyone else close, but her family was from Scotland and I found out I might have a few cousins left in the area, but for now, it’s just me.” 

Bobby felt like an ass. “I’m so sorry about your mum, that sucks.” He seemed to be at a loss for words. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose his mum, she was the heart and soul of the family.

Finnighan drew a shaky breath and said, “Thanks, It’s hard not having her, it was just the two of us for a long time, but I know she’s looking down on me.” Finnighan’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Anyways, I really like the apartment and am hoping we can agree on a lease, if you’re ready to rent. When do you think you’ll make a decision?”

When she took a breath, he smiled and said, “You know you talk a lot faster when you’re nervous. Calm down lass, if you give me the name and number of the orchestra, I can verify your employment. Once that’s done, I think we can sign the lease agreement and the flat is yours.”

Finnighan grabbed his arm and squealed, “Really? That’s great! Thank you so much! You won’t regret it. I promise, I’ll be the perfect tenant, you won’t even know I’m here.” 

Bobby was shocked at the heat of where her hand gripped his forearm. Electric tingles ran up and down his arm, and when he stared into her eyes, he felt a longing for this woman. He wanted to put his arms around her and kiss her, to taste her smile. Bobby moved his hand to her shoulder, when she jumped back, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I didn’t mean to grab you like that.”

“I’ll leave you my phone number so you can let me know when the apartment is ready. I leave tomorrow, and probably won’t be back until the end of May, sooner if I can get everything done. Thanks again, I’m so excited.” and with that, she practically ran from the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **19 Nov - Updated for content and re-editing. I welcome your honest feedback and any suggestions for future chapters.


	5. Who Is She To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is mentally preparing himself to go into the Villa but his mate won't let him forget the woman who keeps invading his thoughts.

**Chapter 5**

Bobby was lost in thought as he walked back to his flat. Finnighan felt important. There was no other way to put it. He was drawn to her. Physically, she was utter perfection, totally his type on paper. He had always been drawn to strong women with hints of vulnerability, it got to him each and every damn time. Finnighan was a gorgeous mix of sexy, and funny especially when her nerves took hold and she word vomited. He had to admit, making this woman nervous just to see what would come out of her mouth was becoming a favorite past time of his.

Bobby knew his track record with women wasn't great, he had his heart stomped on too many times. He dated women sometimes slept with them, and when he used his humor to keep them at arm’s length, then they let him know he was great but not what they wanted and he was put into the friend zone which was fine by him. 

Jonno was waiting for him when he got back to his flat, "so mate, what’d ya think of her?" He asked with a smirk, he knew Bobby had a type, and Finnighan fit it to a fucking glove. 

Bobby didn't even look at him as he crossed to the refrigerator to grab a beer, "Fuck you mate and fuck whatever put that stupid look on your face."

Jonno just laughed at him, "She's pretty yeah? I thought I might try for her meself when she first walked in."

Bobby scowled at his friend, "She's not your type."

"Yeah I know it…she's yours. That's why I didn't. Besides, there’s no spark between us.” Jonno sighed dramatically causing Bobby to roll his eyes. "So she gonna be our new tenant?" Jonno asked.

Bobby replied, "Why are you asking when you already know the answer? Yeah, I'm gonna let her have the flat. I told her _ you _would contact her when the flat's ready. 

Jonno looked up from his laptop startled, "Me? Why, don't you want to let her know personally?" He teased. 

Bobby sat down heavily, "Look mate, I know what you’re trying to do, and I appreciate it, but I need to keep my head clear and she's got trouble written all over her." He could still see those sad sapphire blue eyes when he asked about anyone missing her from home. 

"If I want to have even a chance at winning the show I gotta be open to the girls in the Villa. I could potentially meet "The One" in there and it's not fair to anyone if I come in hung up on some little after American."

"Then, there’s the shop to think about. I’ve got way too much to do before I go into the Villa there’s the menu, do I have a set menu or do I change? If I change, how often? The staffing has to get situated. I know you got the front end taken care, and thanks for taking care of that, but I don’t know if I wanna give up my kitchen when I just got it. I wanna have a life and if I get an assistant I could have that, but…” Bobby shook his head and pushed Finnighan to the back of his mind where she needed to stay. 

\--------- 

It was Saturday night and Finnighan was relaxing on the sofa with a glass of wine mostly ignoring some British reality show about dating in a mansion or something. The house was sold, and the young couple who bought it wouldn’t be moving in right away; they were so nice to let her rent back until she left for Scotland next week. They had decided to keep most of the furniture since it was fairly new and they were recently married, and moving into their first home. Finnighan had packed the last of the belongings she was taking with her to her new home. She would pack her clothes last as she wasn’t leaving until next Friday night. 

Her phone beeped a new text message startling her out of her thoughts. She looked down at the phone but didn’t recognize the number.

Jonno: “FINNIGHAN!!!”

Finnighan: “Who is this?”

Jonno: “SRY MATE! ITS JONNO FROM GLASGOW REMEBRE ME”

Finnighan: “Hi! sorry I didn’t have your #”

Jonno: “NO WRIES MATE! FLATS REDY WHEN YOU COM”.

Jonno’s texting skills were questionable, but she was able to follow the conversation.

Finnighan: “I leave Friday, but don’t get in until Saturday night. Looong layover in DC. Can I get the key on Sunday?”

Jonno: “AWESOM!! WE B AT SHP BY NOON SNDY”

Finnighan: “OK, I’ll text you since I don’t have Bobby’s number.”

Jonno sent Bobby’s number to Finnighan saying.

Jonno: “HERE LOVE, JIC (just in case)” ;)

Finnighan programmed Jonno’s and Bobby’s phone numbers into her phone and texted.

“Finnighan: “Thanks I’ll text you when I’m there.”

Jonno: “L8R LOVE”

Jonno sat at the pub bar and stared at his phone after he finished texting Finnighan that the flat was finished, Bobby refused to text her and it was pissing Jonno off. He knew they’d be good together, but Bobby was being a little bitch about it. He hoped she would come by the bakery early enough on Sunday so she would run into Bobby. The more they saw each other, the better in his opinion. Jonno and Bobby had been friends since primary school, so he felt he knew his best mate pretty good. He could tell when Bobby had interest in a girl, and Jonno knew he _ really _liked this girl. Frustrated, Jonno sighed. He felt bad about pushing Bobby to apply for the show, but how was he to know that Bobby would meet the girl of his dreams _ before _ the show?? There wasn’t anything that could be done now, Bobby _ had _to go into the Villa, or be sued for breach of contract.

Bobby returned from the loo and looked at his friend. Jonno had a strange look on his face. If he didn’t know better, he would say Jonno looked pissed. “What happened to you in the five minutes I was gone? Someone piss in your pint?”

Jonno, looked up guiltily, “What? No, it’s fine, I’m fine, everything is fine.” Shit, that was too many “fines.”

Bobby squinted his eyes at his friend, “What the fuck is going on?” Just then, Finnighan’s name pop up on Jonno’s phone, “why is she texting you?” Bobby accused.

Jonno looked down at his phone and decided to make Bobby suffer a little. He turned his phone face down, saying, “It’s nothing mate. You want another pint?”

Bobby, just stared at his best friend, “What do you mean it’s nothing? Why the hell are you texting her?”

Jonno poked at him, “Why do you care? You’re just gonna ignore her. You said you can’t get involved with her. I’m calling dibs since you didn’t.”

Bobby sat there seething with jealousy, “Back off man, you said she wasn’t your type, so what the fuck are you doing?” Jonno couldn’t be interested in her,. Bobby didn’t care what he said earlier, Finnighan was his and he’d… he broke off those thoughts and glared when he caught Jonno smirking at him. “What? What are you laughing at?”

Jonno, laughed and shook his head, “That’s what I thought. I let her know that the flat was ready. She was asking if she could send some boxes ahead of time, and have us store them for her.” 

Bobby, scowled at his friend, “You’re a dick you know that? Why didn’t you just say so, why did ya let me go on like an eejit?”

“Because,” Jonno said, “You need to know what she is to you. You need to get to know her and tell her about going on Love Island.”

“Keep your voice down, ya know I’m not supposed to tell anyone about that! I can’t influence anyone ahead of time. Look, we both know it’s not likely that I’ll find anyone in there, so whenever I get out, I will explain everything to her and maybe we can have a shot at it, but until the, leave it alone.” Bobby ordered a shot and another pint, trying to forget the raven haired beauty.

\-------

The day before Finnighan was to leave New Orleans, she texted Jonno, “Did my boxes arrive yet?”

Jonno replied almost immediately, “HEY!11 NOT SHUR. BOBO SHUD NO. IM MNOT THRE SHOOT HIM”

Finnighan read his reply three times, “Sorry, I don’t understand”

“SRY LOV. IM NOT AT SHOP, TEXT BOOBOO AND HE CAN TELLYA.”

Finnighan laughed, _ Booboo _? “Ohh okay, I’l text him.”

Finnighan blew out a breath and told herself, _ “He’s just a guy, (a really, really, good looking guy), I can text him, it’s not creepy. I need to know if my boxes are there, it’s totally fine.” _ But Finnighan just looked at his number in her phone, she couldn’t do it, what if he thought she was a psycho? She really liked this guy, even though he didn’t seem to feel the same. Dammit! She was a grown woman, this was nothing, it’s not like she was sending him nudes, it’s just a damn text! Before she could talk herself out of it, she texted Bobby,

“Hey Bobby”

“It’s Finnighan”

“Your new tenant.”

“Remember me?”

Oh shit, I hope you do. Anyway, I sent some boxes of my stuff for the apartment, Jonno said I could, it’s the stuff I wanted to keep from my momma’s house, quilts, and other stuff, but never mind you don’t care about that.”

“Did you get them?” Once she started she couldn’t stop herself, it was almost as bad as in person.

“I really hope you did. I don’t wanna try and track them down, I mean I used FedEx so I have tracking numbers, but have you ever tried to call and get information on a lost package? It’s not pretty.”

“Jesus, I’m sorry, please just let me know if/when the arrive”

Oh. My. God. Finnighan looked at her phone in horror. She knew she was bad in person,but holy shit, she just sent a billion text messages for one simple question. No doubt now, she just proved to him and herself she was certifiably insane. 

Bobby, re-read the many, many texts from Finnighan and grinned. Apparently he could make her nervous without even saying a word. He decided to put her out of her misery, “Hey Finnighan. Yes, your boxes came yesterday. I’ve got them in the storage closet in the shop. They will be safe until you get here. When do you get in?”

Finnighan looked at his reply, he didn’t seem annoyed by her ramblings, 

“I get in late Saturday night. Jonno said to stop by the bakery Sunday. Will you or he be there on Sunday?”

Finnighan forced herself to put her phone down. That way she wasn’t tempted to go on (and on and on).

Bobby replied, “We have a lot to do so I’ll be there early on Sunday, but come whenever you want.”

“That’s great. I’ll let you know when I’m ready to leave for the shop. See you soon. :)”

Bobby grinned, she would be here soon. The flat was ready and he might just have to surprise her with his signature pastry on Sunday. He couldn’t wait to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to took so long to get this chapter out, but I HAD to go back and fix the previous chapters, and make them longer. I hope you like the flow of the story. I am open to all feedback and suggestions.


	6. The second first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I titled this from when Chelsea's disastrous first meeting with Lottie, She said, “There’s always a chance for second first impression.” 8=D

Finnighan and Bobby had been texting each other all week. How their connection could be so strong after such a short time, was a question neither could answer. On the day Finnighan was to leave New Orleans, she texted him her flight schedule and told him that she would update him along the way. 

Bobby, texted her back, “Safe travels, lass, send me pictures from each airport.”

“You want pictures of the airports? Why, is this some weird fetish?” she joked. Finnighan was confused as to why he wanted this.

“LMFAO, No! I want a selfie of you in front of something cool in each airport. I want to follow your journey :)” Bobby loved that her sense of humor was starting to come out. They’d had amazing text conversations this week, flirty, funny, and wholly entertaining. He kept his phone with him everywhere he went, just in case she sent him a message. She was becoming more comfortable with him and rarely rambled on in her conversations.

Bobby’s text warmed something in Finnighan’s middle even as it confused her. “LOL, if that’s what floats your boat, I’ll take a selfie in the airports and let you know how it’s going.”

Finnighan arrived at the airport in New Orleans only to find that her original flight was cancelled for some mechanical reason. This caused her to change her entire trip, she now had multiple stops before arriving in Glasgow in the late afternoon the next day. Finnighan texted Bobby her new route; she would fly from New Orleans, to Washington DC, then from DC to Boston; Boston to London and finally London to Glasgow. She was tired just thinking about it and her trip hadn’t even started yet.

Bobby replied, “Wow babe! That’s awful. But don’t forget to send me the pics, I wanna see your pretty face.” 

Finnighan blushed as she laughed his compliment off. Surely he was just joking. No way he would find her attractive, their banter was just that, off-the-cuff flirting, he didn’t mean it. As long as she remembered this, her heart would be safe. For surely this man could rip her to shreds if she let him.

At each airport she arrived in, Finnighan took pictures, sometimes alone, and if she could, she would have other passengers, or the airline staff with her. Her flight to London was delayed due to weather in Boston. She sent Bobby the video clip of how she spent her time. 

Finnighan was actually having fun even though she was exhausted and just wanted to get to Scotland. She understood that the delays were beyond anyone’s control, and that everyone just wanted to get to their destination, so she asked the agent at the gate if it would be ok if she played her violin. The agent asked, “Are you any good? I don’t want a riot on my hands, these delays are bad enough.”

Finnighan smiled sweetly and said, “Well, I used to play for the New Orleans Orchestra if that helps.” The agent grinned and told her to knock herself out.

Finnighan opened her case, prepared to play, she paused and asked the agent, “Want to hear anything in particular?”

The agent said, “I don’t really know classical music.”

Finnighan laughed and began to play Bruno Mars’ “Just the Way You Are.” That song lead into another by Michael Buble and soon, Finnighan found herself taking requests from other passengers. Between songs, she asked the agent if she could prop her phone on her desk so that she could take a video for a friend. The agent, of course let her since she was entertaining the delayed passengers as well as others in adjoining gates. After an hour or so, the agent announced on the loudspeaker, “Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to thank you for your patience, and also thank this lovely young lady for entertaining us. At this time we will begin to board. I would like to invite our Executive Platinum guests and any members of the military to board first.” The people who gathered around her to watch her play, clapped enthusiastically.

As Finnighan was putting her violin into her case, the gate agent told her quietly, “Thank you so much for what you did, it was wonderful. I’m going to upgrade you to business class to London as a thank you from the airline.”

Finnighan was shocked, “That’s not necessary, I enjoyed it.” 

But, the agent was adamant, “I could tell you love playing, but really, it’s the least we can do. Please feel free to board at your convenience Ms…”

Finnighan smiled at her, “Santiago. I’m Finnighan Santiago.”

The agent typed something into her computer and said, “Ms. Santiago, Please enjoy your flight and if there is anything you need, please let one of the attendants know.”

Finnighan boarded the plane and was shown to her seat in business class. She would be able to recline enough to sleep on the flight to London. This was amazing, all for playing her violin. She quickly sent the video to Bobby, and turned her phone back to airplane mode. She couldn’t wait to see his reaction to the video! Finnighan made the trip to London in such comfort, that she was almost sad when the flight landed and she had to leave the plane. 

\----------

Bobby was at the pub when her latest text came in. He stepped outside to watch it in private. He opened her text to find a video attached. He impatiently waited for the video to downloaded, when it did he watched with avid fascination. There was Finnighan, playing a lively tune on her violin to the delight of all the passengers at the gate as well as those passing by. She managed to turn the delay into a party. She took requests shouted from the other passengers. When the impromptu concert was over, everyone clapped wildly while she laughed and took a bow. Her cheeks were glowing and she looked so beautiful it took his breath away. 

He watched it once more before walking back into the pub. When he sat down, he had a goofy smile on his face. His girl was good, no wonder she made it into the symphony, she loved playing you could see that plain as day in the video. Jonno looked at him and said, “What’s the look for mate?”

Bobby blushed hard, and said, “What look?”

Jonno looked him up and down, Bobby was practically bouncing with something. “Dude, you’re about to burst. What happened when you were outside?”

Bobby showed him the video of Finnighan playing in the airport, and Jonno smirked, “Your girl’s pretty talented.”

Bobby grinned and said, “Yeah, yeah she is.” Not realizing that he just admitted to Jonno that Finnighan was his girl. Jonno decided to leave it be for now, he didn’t want his mate to pull away from what could be the best thing that happened to him.

Finnighan was sad to see that he hadn’t responded by the time she landed in London. She tried to do a mental calculation of time changes, but her tired brain just couldn’t do it. She shrugged as she boarded her last flight. Luckily it was only an hour and thirty minutes to Glasgow, she was so tired of traveling, even with the upgrade to London. She just wanted to be settled. She sent Bobby a text letting him know she would land around 4:00PM and that she would text him when she had her bags.

When Finnighan found her bags at the baggage claim area, she texted Bobby, “Hey! I’m here and just got my bags. I can get a taxi if you’re busy.”

Bobby replied, “I’m on my way, I should be there in about 10 minutes. Let me know what door you’re by and I’ll come and pick you up.”

Finnighan told him where she would be, put her bags on a cart and walked outside into the sunshine. It felt like forever since she felt the sun on her face. Moving slowly so her bags didn’t fall off the cart she made her way to the passenger pick up queue. She heard a honking and someone yell her name, “Oi, Finnighan!” Looking over she saw Bobby pull up in a silver Land Rover. 

Bobby jogged over grinning at her, “Hey lass! Took you long enough to get here.” He took a long look at her. She had piled her curly hair in a messy bun on top of her head and she had shadows under her blue eyes, but to him, she looked beautiful. Bobby wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug, “I’m so glad you’re here.” He was cut off by airport security telling him, he couldn’t park and he had to move before he was towed away. “Listen, let’s get your bags in the car before they throw me in airport jail. You know that place has really uncomfortable seats and bad food” he joked. She laughed as he loaded her bags and opened her door for her. 

Once her bags were in the boot, and they were buckled up and on their way, she dared to look at him, he was even more good looking than she remembered.

“Take a picture it will last longer,” he joked, then laughed out loud when she did just that, grinning at him. She kept sneaking glances as him, He wore his mirrored sunglasses and was dressed similarly to when she last saw him; in well worn jeans, t-shirt and boots. He smelled like cologne and brown sugar, it was not an unpleasant smell. His hair was still in dreads, but was long enough now to pull into a short ponytail, and when he smiled those dimples awoke the butterflies in her stomach. 

When he didn't say anything for a while, she asked, “Is everything alright? You look thoughtful, is everything okay with the bakery? You didn't have to come get me, I could have taken a taxi. If you need to go to the shop, I can get...”

Bobby cut her off, "Relax lass, everything is fine. I'm just giving you time to unwind, I thought you might want to close your eyes on the way, but if you want to talk we can. The shop is going well, it's almost finished." He smiled at her, "I loved the video by the way, you're an amazing violinist! No wonder you made the symphony. I bet the airline agent loved you, you kept a brawl from breaking out. I know people hate delays and can get really unreasonable."

Finnighan gushed, “Oh my god, you’ll never believe what they did! They said that my playing kept everyone from going crazy, and then they upgraded me to business class! I had my own seat with no one next to me, and I got to drink champagne! Oh, and they had real china plates, not the plastic/cardboard boxes they usually serve food in. I was so afraid I’d drop something and break it, but I didn’t, so that was good. When I finished eating, they took my plate and asked if needed anything. I didn’t, I was so tired I fell asleep right away, and didn’t get to enjoy the rest of the flight very much, but that’s okay.” Bobby smiled the whole time she was talking. She was speaking faster and faster, but not from nerves but from excitement. 

Bobby asked, “Are ya hungry? We can stop at one of my favorite shops or if you want, we could go back to my flat and can cook for you,” he said this last part shyly. 

Finnighan wasn’t sure how to answer that, she very much wanted to see where he lived, but she was so exhausted from all the traveling she just wanted a shower and a bed.

When she didn’t answer right away, he said, “If that’s too much too soon…’

“No! No, it’s not that, I’d love to see your flat, but I’m really tired and I feel gross and need a shower.” She blushed and said. “Can I take a rain check and see it another day?”

Bobby laughed at her, he couldn’t help it, “Of course, lass. I’m sorry I didn’t think of that, I’m sure you just want to relax.” As Bobby drove her to her hotel and said, “Listen, tomorrow when your up and about, call me and I’ll come round and pick you up. We can spend the day together getting what you need so you can move into the flat. I’ll buy you lunch and we can look in the shops.” He sweetened the offer by saying, “I’ll make you breakfast.” 

“Ooh, that sounds good.” she yawned, and started to apologize, but he told her, “Don’t worry lass, you’re bound to be dead on your feet.” All too soon, he pulled up in front of her hotel. After helping her with her bags, he walked her into the lobby. Bobby gave her a quick hug saying, “Let me know when you’re ready tomorrow, I’ll bring you breakfast” and he stepped away from her before he was tempted to pull her into his arms and kiss her until they both couldn’t think. 

Finnighan looked into his beautiful hazel eyes and nodded, dumbstruck. For the first time ever, she couldn’t think of a thing to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the slow buildup of their relationship. As you will see in future chapters, Finnighan has some body image issues, but is working through them. A lot of what she shares are from my personal experiences. I always welcome your honest feedback and any suggestions for future chapters.


	7. Home Sweet..Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby made plans for a great day, but they all fall apart when he realizes he can’t fall for this girl.

Finnighan woke early the next morning feeling refreshed and happy, “I did it, I’m here, and soon, I’ll have my own little home.” She got up, brushed her teeth, and looked at herself in the hotel mirror. She was still slightly overweight and probably always would be, but she was healthy. She walked or rode her bike several miles each week, and now that she lived close enough to the symphony hall, she could continue to do that until the cold weather made it too difficult. 

Most of the time, Finnighan like the way she looked, her black corkscrew curls were manageable as long as she took the time to care for them, and her favorite feature, her eyes were the same deep sapphire blue her momma’s had been. She had a coffee and cream complexion several shades lighter than her father’s dark Creole skin. 

Growing up biracial was difficult even in “modern” times. People weren’t always kind when asking about her heritage, her dark skin and blue eyes threw them off. She remembered what her mother told her when she was young, she said,_ ”Love, people are always going to judge what doesn’t make sense, and when they do, you look them straight in the eye and say, “I am beautiful not because of what you see, but because of what you can’t.” _Then she told Finnighan it does no one any good to argue over things that cannot be changed. Finnighan tried to live her life by building others up, because she knew what it felt like when someone tore you down to the bone. 

Finnighan shook off her melancholy thoughts and started to get ready for the day. She washed her face and applied a thin layer of makeup to even out her skin, she accented her eyes, with a shimmery shadow, eyeliner and mascara. She added a pale pink gloss to her lips and spritzed herself with her favorite perfume. She texted Bobby that she was ready whenever he was and went to get dressed. 

Finnighan checked the weather and saw it was going to be another sunny day, they were calling for warm temperatures, but being from the south, anything lower than seventy degrees was cold. She dressed in skinny jeans tucked into cute low heeled booties, and layered a maroon sweater over a lacy white tank. She topped this with a pretty scarf and a flannel lined jean jacket. She looked at herself and smiled, this was perfect for a day of shopping. Maybe she could get something for Bobby as a thank you. 

Just thinking of him got her heart racing. He was everything she ever looked for in a guy. Not only was he gorgeous with his freckles and dimples, but he was funny and considerate and kind. Whenever she started to panic, he put her at ease. She was starting to care for him and that scared her. What if he didn’t feel the same? He was flirty at times, making her think there was interest, but he would quickly pull back. She probably imagined his interest. While she did think she was nice looking, she knew men like him didn’t go for shy curvy girls, they went for the model looking thin girls. 

Bobby had been awake for hours baking for his date with Finnighan, no, not date, he was _**not** _dating her. He had a week before he left for Love Island and he wouldn’t start something he couldn’t finish. He would keep today friendly but not flirty. 

He planned out the day as he enjoyed his tea. He would take her to see the flat, then he thought they could visit the furniture store to pick out what she felt were necessities. His phone startled him from his musings, dinging with a new message. Looking down he smiled when he saw Finnighan's name, “Hey! Good Morning! I am ready whenever you are. Unless you need to do something at the shop.” 

He smiled, she didn’t ramble, but he could tell she wanted to. He texted her back, “Good Morning lass, you're up early. Give me an hour and I'll be round to get you.” He looked at his watch it was half past eight now, so he would need to hurry if he was going to get into the city by half past nine. 

Her response was immediate, “That’s perfect! I can’t wait :D”

Finnighan met Bobby in the lobby of the hotel. Her smile lit her whole face and he felt his resolve to keep this strictly platonic start to crumble. She was a vision. Her curly hair fell past her shoulders and she did something to her eyes to make them even bluer than he remembered. He had a hard time not tripping over his tongue. “Hey lass, you look amazing! Are you ready to go?” he grinned at her. 

Bobby was wearing khaki jogger pants a button down, and lord help her, a leather jacket, giving him a bad boy look. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his sunglasses were on top of his head. He was staring at her like he wanted to devour her, so she blushed and nodded yes.

He guided her out of the hotel with his large hand on the small of her back. At his car, he walked her to the passenger side and opened her door. As he waited for her to enter, she looked at him questioningly, “You want me to drive? Do you really think this is a good idea?” When he continued to just stare at her with one eyebrow cocked, she looked inside the car; this wasn’t the driver’s side, it was the passenger. She totally forgot the wheel was on the opposite side of the car than in the US. She blushed hard, and mumbled, “oh, uhh, never mind” and quickly got into the car keeping her head down to hide her burning cheeks. He chuckled as he shut her door and walked around to the driver's side. 

“You didn’t notice last night where you were sitting?” he asked with a grin. 

“No, I think I was so wiped out, I stopped paying attention back in London.” she joked. She looked around the SUV, “This is a nice.” She noticed it was a manual transmission, “You’re talented, I never learned to drive a manual, I think I would kill the poor car before I actually learned to drive it.” She laughed. 

“So where are we off to first?” she asked with an excited twinkle in her eyes.

Bobby thought, “I’m a dead man.” as he looked at her. “I thought we would stop by the flat first, so that you can see it completed. We painted the walls plain white, so if you wanted to change the color, we can go to the paint store after that. Then I thought we’d go into Glasgow proper and check out a furniture store. I know a guy at one who will give you a good price so I thought we’d go there first, but if you don’t like anything, there are a couple more we can try.”

Finnighan just looked at him, and blurted out before she could stop herself, “Why are you doing this? I mean isn’t your girlfriend upset your spending so much time with me?” When he looked at her, she blushed and ducked her head. _ “Oh. My. God! Can I get any more obvious??” _she thought. But really, she had to know. Surely he had a girlfriend, he was too good looking, to not have one. 

Bobby could see that Finnighan was too much in her head. She was starting to panic, so he pulled over onto a sideroad and parked. “Look at me, lass” he ordered. When she didn’t look up, he lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He looked deeply into her eyes, “Finnighan, we’ve become friends these last couple of weeks and I’ve been looking forward to spending today with you.” Bobby felt him his cheeks heat at the lie. She was feeling like more than a friend, but he promised himself he wouldn’t take it any further.

Finnighan nodded her head, her heart plummeting to her toes. Friends. Right, that’s all they were. She _ had _to stop forgetting that. He only wanted friendship from her. She needed to stop weaving these romantic thoughts around this handsome man, he was her first friend in Scotland, nothing more than that. Maybe after she was settled she would find someone, but it wouldn’t be this someone. 

Disappointed and a bit relieved, Bobby sat back in his seat. Thank god someone had a clear head, he almost kissed when she looked at him with such longing in her eyes. Clearing his throat, he pulled back into traffic and continued to the shop. When they arrived, he opened the shop and led her back to the office. He pulled a set of keys from the desk and handed them to her, “Here you go, keys to your new palace, madame.”

Finnighan took the keys and with a shaky breath, smiled up at him, “Really?” 

Bobby grinned and said, “Yep all yours. Wanna see it?”

Finnighan squeaked, “Yes!” and ran up the stairs to the landing, when Bobby reached her, she said, “Here we go,” and she unlocked the door and stepped in. Her jaw dropped when she saw the finished rooms. “Bobby, this is incredible! It looks so much better than I imagined." She walked through the living room looking at everything, when she got to the kitchen she grinned, “You took my suggestion! The kitchen looks amazing and with the extra space you added an island. I love it!” Bobby grinned as she gushed over every detail. When she walked through the bedroom she stopped dead at the bathroom, “Holy Shit!” she exclaimed, “I’m done, this is it, I may never leave this room, I’m going to live right here.” 

Bobby laughed at her enthusiasm, “Like the loo do ya? We made sure we could do the separate Jacuzzi tub and shower stall for ya, since you told Jonno you loved the idea. We had to get a smaller tub due to the weight constraints, but I think it turned out alright.”

“Alright?! Alright? romance is alright, love is alright; this? This is Utopia! It only needs a few decorations and I’m set for life!” Finnighan threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. When she felt him stiffen and start to pull away, she immediately dropped her arms and stammered, “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean anything by that. It was s-so...I just…” She looked at her hands with embarrassment. 

When she finally spoke it was so softly he had to strain to hear her, “Look, I know you said you were fine hanging out with me today, showing me around, but I think it might be better if I did this alone. You, umm seemed to have changed your mind.” She rushed on, “and that’s okay, I don’t mind, really. I can call an Uber to take me to the furniture store, and I’m sure they have delivery, so you won’t need to do anything. I'll find everything I need, you don’t have to worry, I won’t be a bother.” She trailed off miserably. Her heart hurt. She had completely misread the moment, and he didn’t feel the same as her. Life just taught her another lesson in reading too much into a situation. 

Bobby looked at her for a long while, she was back to nervous rambling, and not meeting his eyes. He felt like an arse, he had hurt her he knew, but it was better to do this now before he got too deep with her. “I think you’re right. There’s a paint store two streets over on Huntley; and I’ll text you the name of my mate’s furniture store. He’ll give you a good price.” Bobby kept staring at her as he watched her joy from earlier disappear. 

“Great, that would be...great.” She smiled at him, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Disgusted with himself, Bobby turned and ran out of the flat, racing down the stairs. He locked the shop’s back door and left. Finnighan stood in the doorway, berating herself over her stupidity. She had so looked forward to today and now she ruined it. A tear escaped before she could catch it. Finnighan quietly locked her door and ordered an Uber to take her to the first furniture store she found online. She ignored Bobby's text with the name and address to his friend's store, she didn’t need any more reminders of Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this chapter, I was so excited, I just knew they would have their first kiss. Unfortunately, Bobby is being a jerk and has hurt Finnighan, so now I don't know when their first kiss is. I guess I'll have to keep going and listen to what they tell me. LOL
> 
> As always I thank you for your feedback and welcome any suggestions for future chapters.


	8. Take Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is pushed to his limit, and Finnighan opens up about her past.

Finnighan was moving today. She should be excited, her furniture was being delivered today and she could finally settle into her new home. Unfortunately, she was not, she had been avoiding Bobby since the “disastrous date” by bringing the smaller items she purchased later in the evenings when she knew he wouldn’t be there. Finnignan prayed she would not run into him while moving in, but if she did, she would be polite, nothing more. 

Bobby had taken her back to a dark place of self loathing, making her feel like the tormented girl from high school. Her classmates bullied her for being overweight, her love of the violin, and anything else they could get away with. These feelings had Finnighan second guessing her move to Scotland, maybe she should have stayed in the US. She could have found a place to play, if nothing else, she could teach violin, she had her masters degree in music. 

Finnighan texted Jonno immediately, “Hey, it’s Finnighan, can you meet me at the flat?” 

His response was immediate, “HEY FINGN, WATS UP, AIGHT?”

Finnighan replied, “I have some questions if you’re not too busy.”

“ILL BE THRE IN 3O MNS” Finnighan smiled, Jonno’s texting was another language.

“Great, thanks, I’ll see you soon.” She replied. 

Finnighan dressed in bulky grey sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt over the t-shirt she slept in. She pulled her curls into a loose knot on her head, and decided against using her contacts, preferring her glasses. She didn’t bother with makeup, what was the point, she wasn’t going to impress anyone today. She got into the Uber and left for the flat. Jonno met her out front of the bakery and looked at her closely, he knew something was up when she texted him this morning, but looking at her in person; something was definitely off. “Hey love, what’s up, you look like hell. Did you go on a bender last night?”

Finnighan gave him a small smile, “No, nothing like that, I didn’t sleep very well last night. I wanted to ask, how hard would it be to get out of the lease? I think I made a mistake. I think I need to go back to the US, moving here wasn’t a good idea. Maestro Rivera told me that I should find another stage that wouldn’t give me panic attacks and I jumped too quickly at a chance to move here, I needed to get away, but maybe I should have stayed, I might have been able to work…”

“Whoa, WHOA, lass! Take a breath.” She talking so fast, Jonno could only make out about half of what she was saying. He could tell she was upset, and he thought he knew why. Bobby had been withdrawn and sullen the last few days, refusing to talk about why. Every time Jonno brought up Finnighan, he would deflect and leave. Finnighan was breathing hard on the verge of tears when he cut her off. “What on earth happened in a week that makes you think you’ve made a mistake? You were over-the-moon when you signed your lease, now you want to break it?” Finnighan, looked down at her feet, trying to hide the misery she felt, but Jonno saw through her, “Listen, there’s a coffee shop couple streets over, let’s go get a cup and you can tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.” 

Finnighan looked at this gentle giant of a man, he had put her at ease the first time she met him, he treated her like a little sister. She nodded saying, “Okay, but I’m not sure...it...it’s just me.” 

As they walked he asked, “Does this have anything to do with a certain baker?” Her blush told him everything he needed to know. ** _“Dammit Bobby!”_ ** he thought. This was senseless, he was being faithful to a woman who didn’t even exist, and maybe never would! Jonno looked at the miserable lass next to him, and wanted to kick his mate’s arse to hell and back for hurting her. She was quite possibly the best thing to happen to his friend and he was throwing it away for a mirage of something that might happen over the summer. It was obvious that Bobby had not talked of his summer plans and the Love Island show, and Jonno knew he couldn’t, but he _ could _have asked her to wait for him. But no, Bobby chickened out and hurt her instead. 

When they arrived at the shop, they placed their order and Jonno told her to get a table while he waited for their order. He brought their coffees and a plate of biscuits to the table. Once they were settled in, he said, “Alright lass, what did he do to upset you?”

Finnighan sighed, “It wasn’t him, I misread the situation I think, and now I’ve made it uncomfortable. I tried to text him and he ghosted me, maybe it’s better if I left.”

“That’s the last thing you should do.” Jonno muttered. Finnighan dropped her gaze to the plate Jonno put in front of her, she didn’t have an appetite so she broke the cookie into tiny pieces and, of course, once she started speaking she couldn’t stop. 

Finnighan explained how they had been texting over the last few weeks and how they made jokes and sent flirty texts back and forth. Bobby seemed happy to see her when he picked her up from the airport, how he hugged her tight, and about the kiss on the head he gave her when he dropped her off at the hotel.

She talked about the plans they made to go shopping and how excited she was to be spending the day with him. She confessed her concern that Bobby was spending too much time with her and wasn’t his girlfriend bothered? She told Jonno how Bobby stopped the car and explained that he wanted to spend time with her and how she special he made her feel.

She told Jonno about the flat, and the excitement she felt when she saw it for the first time. It was so beautiful, and that she couldn’t wait to move in. Then explained how she threw herself in his arms and hugged him. She confessed with shame that Bobby had stiffened and pulled away immediately. She felt the humiliation all over again, and was mortified with herself. She said that maybe it was for the best that she shop alone, and Bobby not only agreed, but ran out of the apartment like his ass was on fire. Finnighan ruined any friendship with her presumptions and now any relationship they had would be strained. 

Jonno let her spill everything without interruption, she needed to get it all out. He moved next to her and gave her a hug. Now that he heard what happened, he was even more disgusted with his friend. “Finnighan, I am so sorry love. I won’t defend him, he was an arsehole to the extreme, he hurt you, and that’s not right. But, I’ll try and explain what was going on in his head.” 

“Bobby had a hard time when we were young, His dad left when he was twelve, just packed up and left, he never knew why, it was just him, his mother and his younger sister. He got bullied quite a bit because he would rather be in the kitchen rather than on the football field. He learned to use humor as a shield, it actually got him out of quite a few scrapes.”

“The lasses never knew when he was serious, he used jokes so much he was forever being put into a friend zone. He didn’t go to the final prom because he couldn’t bring himself to ask a girl only to be rejected. The summer before he left for culinary school, he had a major growth spurt and filled out. At school he dated a few girls, but it never worked out, he didn’t know how to let them get close.”

Jonno stopped and looked Finnighan in the eye, “Until he met you. He was happier than I had seen him in a long time.” Jonno watched the uncertainty cross her face. She wanted to believe him but she couldn’t. He understood her hesitancy, she must have been hurt before Bobby pushed her away and he knew it was difficult to trust after a hurt like that. "Bobby hasn't told you but he has…” Jonno broke off startled when he heard Bobby say, “Mate! What the fuck?”

Bobby stopped at the coffee shop that morning as he was out of tea and coffee at the bakery. He never thought he see his girl and his best mate snuggled up in the back, having what looked to be a very intimate conversation. He stalked over to the table, prepared to pull Jonno away from her. 

Jonno stood up, “Mate, it’s not what you think, Finnighan's upset, she only wanted to talk...”

Bobby cut him off, “Right, you just happened to be here! You said you weren’t going for her, and the second I turn my back you’re sneaking around. Did you fuck her?” Bobby heard Finnighan gasp and he looked at her for the first time, she had gone white, “Lass…”

Finnighan was sick, did he really think that she would do that? Mortified, she ran out of the shop as everyone stopped and stared at the trio. 

Outside, Jonno got right in Bobby’s face, “You son of a bitch, what the fuck is wrong with you!? We were just talking, she felt like shite, and she doesn’t even know what she did wrong, so she’s blaming herself for your own insecurities. She’d been hurt before and pulled herself out of it, and in a matter of days, you managed to shoved her right back into the nightmare.”

Bobby felt so sick he thought he would vomit, he bent over breathing shallowly. He had seen red when he saw them sitting close together. Bobby wasn’t usually jealous, but when he saw them, he didn’t stop to think he just reacted. He needed to get to her, he needed to explain.

Jonno continued, “You need to go after her and apologize; no, not apologize, you need to grovel, like on your knees begging her forgiveness. Unless you do that, you'll lose the best thing that’s ever happened to you, and you’ve only yourself to blame." Jonno left Bobby standing there wondering how he managed to fuck this up so badly. 

Bobby spent the last few days in agony. He kept reliving that day, he pushed her away, and when he looked back after rushing out of the flat, he saw the tears on her face. It tore him apart knowing he was the reason she cried. He had been cruel, and when she tried to apologize, he ignored her. Jonno was right, he was a dick, he didn’t deserve her, but he wanted to try. When he arrived at the shop, there was a large truck with the name of a furniture store he didn’t recognize, she didn’t use go to Ian’s store? He would have given her a discount on everything she purchased, Bobby had worked it all out.

Bobby wasn’t sure how he was going to fix this, he just knew he had to try. He only had a handful of days before he had to leave for the island, but he knew he had to beg her for another chance. He slowly walked up the stairs to her flat and knocked on the open door. Finnighan had her arms wrapped around herself directing the delivery men where to put everything. She looked up at his knock but didn’t invite him in. Instead she excused herself and stepped outside, not noticing the appreciative glances from the guys. Bobby did and glared at them until they looked away. Finnighan walked down the stairs without speaking to him, stopping at the door at the rear of the bakery.

Bobby unlocked the door and ushered her in. When he closed the door and turned on the lights, he looked at her and her face was blank of all expression. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but she held up her hand.

“Bobby, you need to let me get this out, you need to know where I came from and why what you did the other day hurt so badly. First though, do you really think I’m some kind of slut, moving from guy to guy?” Finnighan asked as she started shaking.

“No! I don’t! I’m so sorry...” Bobby broke off.

Finnighan sat down at the kitchen island and said quietly, “I’m not you you know. I’ve never had a boyfriend, and I don’t sleep around, actually I’ve never…” she broke off embarrassed. 

She took a deep breath and started to explain, “I tried to text you to apologize, but you didn’t answer. I realize I misread everything, I thought we were both feeling a spark and I projected my feelings onto you. You basically told me that you only wanted to be friends, and I didn’t listen, I apologize.”

Bobby said, “Lass, that’s not..” At her pointed look he stopped.

“As I was saying, I misread the cues, but you aren’t totally innocent either. All the flirty comments in our texts, the hugs at the airport, and hotel, they could easily be mistaken as interest. You ran out of here like a relationship, even friendship was repulsive to you. You just left me alone, and that hurt, you took whatever friendship we had started and ripped it away, like I wasn’t worthy to be part of your life.”

Bobby was gutted, he had to say something to salvage this, “Finnighan..”

“No, I have to finish, and you need to listen to me.” she stopped him again, “Growing up as biracial kid in the deep south was bad, growing up as an overweight biracial kid was unbearable. Have you ever been bullied because of the way you looked? Because you were different? The black kids didn’t like me because I was too light, they saw me as trying to be white; and the white kids looked down on me like I was trash because I didn’t have a father, they assumed he got my momma pregnant and ran off. I tried to fight, but that only made it worse. I ignored them, and eventually learned how to become invisible. Sorry, I’m rambling. What I’m trying to say is that I let them make me the victim, like I wasn’t worthy of their friendship, and I didn’t know how to change.” Finnighan felt numb as she told him about her past. 

“When I went to university, I was able to see a counselor who helped me overcome my self esteem issues, and made me see who I really was. She helped me learn to like myself and I realized I'm not less, not worse, just different, and that’s okay. I don’t have to fit a mold someone else wants to put me in, I can be me and be happy.” Finnighan trailed off, too tired to go on, if she couldn’t make him see that how he treated her triggered these unwanted memories; then maybe it was for the best that they go their separate ways.

Finnighan finally looked at Bobby, and was stunned to see tears in his eyes. She didn’t know what to think, he showed her he didn’t care, and he all but called her a slut. What did this meant she didn’t know, his reaction confused her.

Bobby wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, “Finnighan, love, I am so sorry. You are an amazingly strong woman and I never meant to make you to feel like that. I was trying to protect myself and I ended up hurting you instead. I don’t deserve it, but I’m begging you for another chance. I know you're not a slut, you are a sweet and caring woman, and I overreacted. I didn’t realize I was jealous, I’ve never been jealous before and I couldn’t stand seeing you with him. I accused you both of being snakey, and I know better. I don’t like how I reacted, I’m not that guy. I can be better, please let me show you how much you mean to me.” Bobby grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, silently begging for another chance.

Finnighan, took a shaky breath, “I was talking to Jonno about going back to the US, I’m still thinking of going back. I don’t know that I fit in here. If you let me I’ll break the lease, and leave you the furniture as a deposit. I’m sure if you advertise a furnished flat for rent you could get more money for it.”

Bobby, couldn’t take it. He stood and paced away from her, paced back. He stood in front of her and grabbed her hands again, “I don’t want you to break the lease, I can’t imagine anyone else living here. I should have told you weeks ago, but I didn’t know how, I have a commitment I agreed to, I can’t get out of it, but I’ll be gone for a few weeks I can’t tell you what I’ll be doing, but I’m asking that you take that time and think about us. This is your decision, but, you should know, I want to give us a shot I think we could have something strong, I just need to you to wait for me." He whispered to her, "I know it’s a lot to ask, but please don’t leave.” 

Bobby cupped her face and slowly lowered his head giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted. When her eyelids fluttered closed, he gently brushed his lips across hers. He did it again, and when she tentatively touched his hand on her jaw, he deepened the kiss. He kissed her so sweetly, plucking her lips with his. He stroked the seam of her lips with his tongue asking for permission. Finnighan parted her lips hesitantly and Bobby brushed his tongue against hers, the electric shock he felt rocked him to the core, and he moaned into her mouth. She was so sweet, he could kiss her for hours, days even. He slid one hand into her hair pulling it free from the band, and the other went to her hip to pull her up and against him. He nipped her bottom lip, causing a soft gasp of pleasure from her. The quiet noise shot lust straight through him to his groin. Finally, breathing hard, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. 

Finnighan opened her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were a deep dark green as he stared intently at her, “Please” he begged, “I promise I’ll not let you down again.”

Finnighan nodded, praying she wasn’t about to let him destroy her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than anticipated, but Finnighan needed to tell her story and Bobby finally get his head out of bum! 
> 
> This was an an extremely difficult chapter to write. The bullying and feelings of helplessness that Finnighan describes are from my own childhood. Someone once said, "A thousand compliments can never replace a single insult" and it is very true. I've struggled with this a lot over the years and would not be where I am today without the help of a therapist I saw when I was a teenager. If you need help, please do not be too proud to ask for help! 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the support and kindness as I write Finnighan's and Bobby's story. I need a break, so the next chapter will not be posted for a little while, but rest assured there is much more their story that they want to tell. :)


	9. The Non-Disastrous Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Finnighan finally have their shopping date

Bobby spent the rest of the day helping Finnighan set up her flat. He was shocked she only purchased a bed and a table and chairs. She had no sofas, lounging chairs or more importantly no telly! That was completely unacceptable, and in his mind, needed to change immediately. Bobby coerced her into another shopping trip to make up for the failed date. Unlike before, he wasn’t going to plan this date out he would just let it happen naturally, listening to what Finnighan wanted to see and do. 

Absently humming, he unlocked the back door to the shop and stopped when he heard the music. He just stood there, listening to her, a smile playing over his face. She was incredible, he wasn’t sure what she was playing but it sounded happy with the soaring notes and quick tempo. He didn’t realize that he would be able to hear her play while he worked, she must be directly above his kitchen. The thought of her practicing while he baked in his kitchens below set his heart racing, he loved the thought of that. Happier than he’d been in days, he set to work making her breakfast.

Afterwards he would take her by Ian’s shop to get the essentials for the flat. He spoke to his friend, and used his “friend privilege” to get discounted pricing and same day delivery. Ian owed him, Bobby had introduced him to his wife a few years back so he was now cashing-in the favor. Bobby knew he had to tell her about the villa and his contract with the Love Island producers, he wouldn’t keep that from her. He needed to reassure her that she was the one he wanted, not anyone they might throw at him in the villa. He blew out a breath, that would be a difficult discussion and it had to be done soon, but not today though. Today was for fun without drama or stress for either of them. He just wanted to spend time getting to know her better.

\----------

Finnighan unpacked the boxes containing her music stands, recording devices, her boxes of sheet music, her precious violins and bows with all the necessary supplies she needed to keep playing the music she so loved. She had the rest of the boxes to unload but that could be done later. Finnighan felt much more at home now that her music area was set up and she could practice again, it had been much too long since she played and she missed it. She picked up her favorite violin, tuned it and started playing the warm up exercises she learned as a girl, it calmed her mind like nothing else did. She gradually moved into familiar passages that felt like old friends. She wasn’t sure how long she played but something started to smell...really,  ** _really _ ** good! Suddenly there was a knock on her door, startling her. She peeked out the window next to the door, and saw Bobby on her porch with a plate of pastries. He winked at her through the glass, and she blushed. She unlocked and opened the door, stepping aside letting him in, “What are you doing here, we said ten-thirty and it’s only nine.”

Bobby had to smile at her, she was wearing a baggy pink t-shirt and pink pajama pants with cats playing violins all over them. Her hair was in two braids down her back and she was wearing black framed glasses that enhanced her blue eyes. “Nice jammies,” he smirked.

Finnighan looked down and groaned, perfect, these were some of her oldest pajamas. A friend from the university orchestra gave them to her during a secret santa exchange, and she loved them so much she couldn’t part with them they were all but threadbare. “Oh my lord! I, umm…excuse me I need to change, I’ll be right back.”

Bobby grinned, “Naw, they’re cute, leave them. I made breakfast and heard you playing it was nice. You’re really good, no wonder they chose you.” 

Finnighan invited him in to the kitchen and asked, “Thanks, I haven’t played in forever and need the practice. “Umm, do you want something to drink? I have tap water or the tea bags I stole from my hotel room, don’t tell anyone” she grinned at him. “I haven’t gotten a coffee or tea pot yet, but I can warm water in the microwave if you’d like to stay and eat with me” she said with a shy smile.

“Sure, I’ll stay and eat though I have to be honest, I’ve already had some. Quality control you know, I can’t serve less than perfect pastries.” Bobby winked at her making her laugh. “I was thinking after breakfast, we could go to my friend Ian’s shop and look at the necessities you overlooked the other day. He has pretty good prices and his stock is quality stuff. I think you’ll like it.” At her hesitation, he went on, “No pressure though, if you’re not ready, we can just drive around and look at the area. We can get kitchen supplies or whatever you want to do.” He finished lamely, now he was nervous and rambling. 

“That sounds good. Maybe we can do both if we have time, I don’t want to take up your whole day.” 

Bobby stopped her, “Hey, the only thing I have planned is getting to know you better. I want to know what makes you happy, what kind of biscuits you like, little things like that. We can do whatever you like.”

“O-okay. That sounds good, do you want hotel tea?” she asked

“Sure, do you have mugs or…” Bobby started

“I do, in the box marked “Kitchen-eatery/cutlery/cups/etc.” 

Bobby located the box and carried it into the kitchen, placing it on the counter. He removed the tape and opened the box to find it neatly organized with plates, cups, bowls everything needed in the kitchen, “Wow this is another level of organized” he laughed. I would have just thrown everything in a box and hoped for the best.”

“If I did that everything would be in tiny pieces, and I don’t like jigsaw puzzles.” Finnighan joked. She found her mugs and grabbed two, one said “Violin, Everything Else is Accompaniment,” and the other said “Nothin’ but Treble.” Finnighan put the tea bags in the mug and poured the hot water over the bags. She brought both mugs to the table where he set the pastries and sat down with him. “These look amazing, what did you make?”

Bobby had to swallow hard, it was chilly in the flat and she wasn’t wearing a bra, luckily for him she didn’t seem to notice, but he did. “Oh, umm, raspberry pinwheels and blueberry and cheese danish, help yourself.”

Finnighan chose the raspberry pinwheel and took a small bite and moaned. That moan shot lust straight through him and he closed his eyes for a moment. Finnighan exclaimed, “This is amazing! The pastry is so light it melts in your mouth and the filling isn’t overly sweet. It’s perfect. You ever think about opening your own shop?” She grinned at him.

Surprised at her humor, Bobby laughed, “Gee, do you really think I could?” he teased her back. It was good to see her relaxing enough to tease him, he hoped to make her laugh a lot more today. When they had finished the pastries, she excused herself to go get ready for their day. Bobby told her to take her time, that he would go back down to the shop and clean up. “Whenever you’re ready, just come down and we’ll head out.”

While Finnighan was getting ready she wondered how one man can look so good at any time of the day. He had on grey jogger pants that showed off his superb ass and a black t-shirt that was tight across the chest and loose over his stomach and abs. His arms bulged when he carried her box to the kitchen, and when he passed by she might have smelled him a little bit. He smelled amazing, like sugar and boy cologne, it was a mystery how he managed to make the two work, but he did. He left his hair down and his dreads danced around his face when he moved. Today his eyes were an amazing mix of greens and browns. 

Finnighan felt the butterflies in her stomach as she readied herself for a day with Bobby. She was not going to put pressure on herself to be perfect today, she was who she was and it would be enough for today. Bobby had been going out of his way to put her at ease, showing her he could be trusted not to hurt her again. She would ignore her “teenager-like crush” on him, and just enjoy today. Finnighan dressed in skinny jeans, short-heeled booties with a long purple sweater and matching scarf that brought out her blue eyes. She left her hair in braids and chose to wear her contacts today. She grabbed her jean jacket as she left the flat and rushed down to the shop to meet Bobby.

Bobby looked up when the door opened and just stared at her. Finnighan had changed, and she left him breathless. She looked incredible, her sweater brought out the blue of her eyes and the jeans hugged her mouth-watering curves to perfection. “Lass, you look as sweet as my pastries, I’m gonna have to keep an eye on the lads today.” He stepped over to her and kissed her cheek, “Are ya ready, love?”

On the way to the furniture shop, Bobby told Finnighan about his friend Ian, how he introduced him to his wife, Kelsey. Bobby had dated Kelsey a few times, but they knew fairly quickly there was no spark however, they maintained their friendship. Bobby introduced them at a party a few months later and they hit it off right away. When they arrived at the shop, Bobby introduced Finnighan to Ian. Ian had to give his mate props, this girl was as lovely as Bobby said she would was, and he noted with some amusement, his friend was besotted. 

“Bobby told me you needed just about everything, so take your time and look around. If there is something specific let me know and we can look at the catalogs and get it for you. Oh, and by the way, everything is discounted so don’t go by the prices listed.” With that he left them to it, winking at Bobby when Finnighan’s looked away.

When Bobby caught up to her Finnighan said, “He seems very nice. What discount is he talking about? Nothing is marked lower?”

Bobby grinned at that, “Let’s just say it’s the “You owe me for introducing you to the love of your life” discount.” 

Finnighan just stared at him. “You’re joking right? I can’t accept that, it’s not right.” 

Bobby could see she was getting worked up over this and said, “Lass, calm down, it’s fine, he’s alright with this, he’s not giving it away for free, and since this is one of the most popular shops in the area, he can afford it. I’ve actually seen him do this a lot for families who are struggling. Please don’t worry about it. Let’s look around and see what strikes your fancy.” With that he walked over to the sofas.

Finnighan still didn’t feel right, but she followed him over when he called her to a navy blue sofa and chaise set. She had to laugh as he draped himself over the chaise like a sultan commanding her, “You, charming serf, shall feed me grapes immediately!” 

“I don’t think so,” she told him as she pushed his feet to the floor, “Don’t put your dirty shoes on the furniture. Didn’t your momma teach you better?” she joked.

“Yeah, yeah, but she’s not here. What do you think of this? I like it, it’s comfortable...Oh, wait, there’s a black leather one over there, let’s go!” Bobby enthused and grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the leather set. He slipped off the chaise like it was a slide. 

“Bobby, stop” she laughed, “I know I don’t want leather it’s too cold in the winter and you need to condition it all the time, fabric is easier to maintain, not to mention much more comfortable.” With that he dragged her over to a cream colored set and pulled her down. This was very comfortable, but she wasn’t sure the color would stand up to everyday living. She would always be nervous about staining it. She asked, “Do you think he has this set in a different color?” I like it but I’m afraid I’d end up with stains all over it within a month.” 

Bobby stood up and shouted, “OI! IAN! GOT A QUESTION!”

Mortified, Finnighan, pulled him down to the sofa, “Bobby, stop it! Everyone is looking at you!”

Bobby just smirked at her. “Eh, he’s used to it.” Bobby gave her a quick smacking kiss on the lips, surprising her. He was grinning like a fool when Ian cleared his throat. 

“You know we’re not in a club right? You don’t need to shout over the music” Ian smirked at his friend, noticing the Finnighan’s bright red cheeks, if she were to be with his mate, she would have to get used to his quirks. “What can I help you with Finnighan?”

Finnighan stood, asking, “Does this set come in other colors? I like it but the cream makes me nervous.” 

Ian looked at the manufacturer’s tag and said, “It does, it comes in grey, navy and maroon. I’d have to check to see what we have in stock here or at the warehouse. I can do that if you want to look around some more.” 

Bobby, stood and laced her fingers with his and asked, “What else should we look at?” He would have kissed her again, if Ian hadn’t shown up. He had wanted to kiss her since she showed up in his kitchen. The tame kiss on the cheek wasn’t nearly enough for him, but Finnighan didn’t seem like the type to snog in public so he would keep it tame for now. Hopefully Ian would come through with another color, and have it delivered this afternoon. Bobby had plans of kissing her again on the sofa in the privacy of her flat. 

Ian returned, “Good news, I have a set in grey in stock and I can have it delivered today if you want. The navy and maroon would need to be shipped from London and would take a week or more depending upon their schedule.” Ian quoted a price far below asking price and said that it included same-day delivery. Finnighan didn’t argue, just looked at Bobby out of the corner of her eye. “That sounds reasonable, I’ll take the grey.” Ian wrote up the bill-of-sale and told her that the set would be delivered before three o’clock today . Finnighan thanked him again and she and Bobby left the store.

Bobby asked, “Are you hungry lass? We can pick lunch and eat it by the river if you like.” Unfortunately, as he said this the skies opened up and started dumping sheets of rain onto the car. “Or, we can go to a restaurant in town and decide what else you would like to do today.”

Finnighan agreed to go to the restaurant and Bobby steered them toward Glasgow. He told her he knew the chef from culinary school and that it was one of the up and coming places in Glasgow. When they got to the restaurant, Bobby used the valet service so they wouldn’t have to walk in the rain. He ushered her inside and asked for a table for two. After a few minutes they were shown to a table by the window and given menus. Bobby said, “Are you having a good time, lass?” He was nervous that he might have embarrassed her when he yelled for Ian in his shop, but it was what he and his mates did, they all yelled to each other.

Finnighan smiled at him, “I am, this is really nice. I had fun looking at the sofas with you, and Ian seems really friendly. I was surprised the price included delivery, that’s not how it is back home. They usually gouge you on that.” 

Bobby smiled, “‘Good, I’m enjoying the day, or I was until it started monsooning. What else did you want to do today?”

“Well, I still want to go and get groceries and the smaller appliances. Then I need to get home and wait for the delivery of my new furniture.” she grinned at him. They talked and laughed through lunch and after Bobby paid the bill and they left to go get the rest of her supplies. He took her to a well known department store where they picked out a coffee and tea maker, cookware, and at Bobby’s persistence, a large flat screen television he insisted she needed. He had the flat wired for cable television and all they needed to do was hook it up. She let him choose the brand but stopped him at the size, telling him, she didn’t watch that much TV and anything bigger than 48 inches was too much. He tried to argue, but she held firm. Afterwards, he drove her to the grocery where they argued and laughed up and down the aisles. By the time they returned to her flat and unloaded the many, many bags and boxes, the delivery truck pulled up behind the shop. The sofa set was beautiful and Finnighan couldn’t wait to snuggle up on it that night. She shyly asked “Do you need to get home, or would you like to stay for dinner and maybe watch a movie on my new TV?”

Bobby grinned like she offered him all the cookies in the cookie jar, “I was hoping you’d ask, I’d love to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked tonight how long the book would be and I honestly don't know yet. I do know there is at least one more chapter before Bobby goes into the Villa, but I'm still working that out. :) I hope you enjoy their date and as always thanks for any feedback and suggestions.


	10. A Man With A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's plan to tell Finnighan about Love Island backfires on him. Jonno talks him down and they come up with brilliant plan!

It was the night before Bobby left for Spain and the Love Island show, and he was so nervous. He was planning on telling Finnighan about the show tonight. How would she take the news that he was going on a show where it required him to be cracking on with other women. Jonno had been nagging him to tell Finnighan the truth for over a week, saying it was only fair for her to know where he was going and why he wouldn’t be able to contact her at all. Given her anxiety triggers for being rejected, Bobby needed to be upfront with her. Bobby knew he was right, but he didn’t want to upset her, she had started trusting him again and he was enjoying their time together. 

They had unwittingly created a routine, she would start her day practicing her violin, whilst he worked below in the bakery’s kitchen. She would take a break when he brought her breakfast, usually a fruit filled pastry, but there were times when he convinced her that a cupcake or tart makes a great breakfast as well. In the afternoons, they would roam around their village visiting the shops, or they would take long walks along the river. Bobby’s favorite time was in the evening when they would make dinner together like a proper couple. They shared family recipes, hers favoring the Creole dishes from her childhood, and his from his Jamacian father. After they cleaned up they would settle on her sofa and watch movies or shows on the telly and talk about everything and nothing. One evening a rerun of last season’s Love Island was playing and Finnighan stopped to watch, “Wow” she said after the episode finished, “That was weird. Who would want to do a reality show about dating? I can’t imagine anything more stressful.” Bobby knew he should tell her about his being on the show, but he just couldn’t, he quickly changed the subject.

After they cleaned up their dinner dishes and settled on the sofa, Finnighan reached for the remote, but Bobby stopped her, “Hey lass, let’s not watch tonight, I have something I need to tell you.” 

Finnighan’s stomach clenched, she hated conversations that started with “We need to talk,” nothing good ever followed those words. “O-okay, is everything alright?”

Bobby nodded slightly, then shook his head, “No, it’s not bad, per se, but I need to tell you something and I don’t want you to get upset.”

Finnighan looked at him, “Then this, this hedging is not helping. Just spit it out, what do you need to tell me? Are you breaking up with me? Are we even a couple that can break up? Can you break up a friendship, cause I..”

Bobby understood her nerves were getting the better of her. “No love, I’m not breaking up with you; and yes we are a proper couple, it’s just...I need to explain what I’m doing this summer, why I’ll be gone for several weeks and unavailable.”

Finnighan tensed even further, saying, “Please, just tell me, I don’t like feeling like you’re...the sooner I know the better.”

Bobby took a deep breath and said, “Do you remember the other night when you watched that episode of the dating show you said you couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to be on?”

“Oh that, yeah it looked awful. What does that have to do with you?”she asked confused.

“Weelll, I might, umm, how do I say this? I umm, I’m going to be on this season’s show and I leave for Spain tomorrow” he said in a rush. 

Finnighan just looked at him blankly, “You’re kidding right? You’re really going on a reality show about finding love?” She could feel the panic rising, her cheeks felt as if someone slapped her and her heart was pounding, “tell me the rest, just finish it.”

Bobby, rushed on “I know what you think, but I can’t get out of the contract without being sued for breach. Months ago Jonno and I were watching telly and getting piss drunk. He changed the channel and the show was on, afterwards, there was an advert giving a website for the upcoming season if anyone wanted to apply. He dared me and we went online and laughed over the questions as we answered them. I attached a photo and sent the application in. I never thought they would pick me, I’m not as fit as the rest of the blokes on the show. I forgot about it actually, until a few weeks later I got an email from the show’s producers that they wanted to interview me. I had several interviews with producers, psychiatrists, physicians, and other people I have no idea who they were. That’s where I was when you came and inquired about the flat. Eventually they said I would be a good fit for the show and offered me a contract. I hadn’t met you yet so I thought it would be fun, so I signed the damn thing.”

Finnighan was in shock, she couldn’t believe this, the first guy she ever cared about was leaving her to go on some reality show for money, and oh by the way, in order to win, he would need to fall in love with someone else. She couldn’t control the tremors in her voice as she asked, “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier? Why did you make me care first? Was it fun watching me start to fall for you so you could do this? I trusted you!” The tremors were getting the better of her as she felt colder and colder with each passing second. “You asshole! Why? Just tell me why you did this to me?” Finnighan started shaking her head, “You know what, forget it, I don’t wanna know. Anything you say right now would be a lie. You need to get out. Go enjoy yourself with those perfect girls and...” she broke off trying to control her emotions.

“Lass, please, let me explain, I want you, I don’t want any of..” Bobby started to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

“Get out you sonofabitch! I knew better than to trust you; you said you wouldn’t hurt me if I gave you another chance, and I believed you. God, I was so stupid! **Just. Leave. Me. Alone!**” She walked to the door and flung it open waiting for him to leave.

Heartsick, Bobby walked out the door, “Finnighan, I’m sorry, please baby, I never meant to hurt you, I just needed to let you know…” He sighed, “We can talk when I get back.” Bobby slowly walked down the stairs looking back when he reached the bottom, Finnighan slammed the door and closed the curtains. Bobby just stood there looking up at her windows until they went dark. He finally got in his car and drove away. 

As he was driving he called Jonno, when he picked up Bobby asked, “Hey man, where are you?”

Jonno’s voice boomed over the speakers in his car, “Mate! We’re at the pub waiting for you and your lady, get your arses down here!”

Bobby winced, he forgot they were supposed to meet up with the lads for one final drink, “Look mate, I told her everything, and she threw me out. She was crying and she wouldn’t let me finish. Choked up, Bobby said, “I don’t know what to do. If I back out now, they’ll ruin me and take my shop before I even get a chance to open. If I do the show, I’ll ruin the best thing that’s ever happened to me. _ What the fuck am I supposed to do?” _

Jonno said, “Listen mate, meet me at the flat, we’ll figure this out. I’ll send the boys home.”

Jonno’s SUV was already in the parking lot when Bobby pulled up to his flat. He opened the door, threw his keys on the entry table, and immediately went to the fridge for a beer. He downed half the beer on the way to the sofa. He sighed as he sank on the sofa, saying, “You should have seen her face, she was so hurt, I did that to her. I don’t think I’ll ever forget the way she looked. She…” He cut himself off when the tears threatened to fall. He took another swig of beer to fight off the emotion “She never wants to see me again, and I don’t blame her. I told her I wouldn’t hurt her again, and I did. I should have listened to you, I should have told her days ago.”

Jonno blew out a breath, “You really stepped in it this time didn’t ya? If it means anything I don’t think all is lost. You need to give her time, she’s a sweet sort, I think she’ll come round in time, but you need to give her something to wait for.”

Bobby looked hopeful at his best friend, “Ya think, man, I’d do anything to get her back. What should I do? Should I go back and try and talk to her? Do you think she’d listen? I can’t go tomorrow, my flight leaves at ten.” 

Bobby jumps up to grab his keys to go back, when Jonno says, “Calm down mate, you’re not getting her back tonight, you know that, she needs time to settle. No, what you need to do is show her you’re waiting for her, that you only want ** _her_ ** .” Jonno told him that he needed to not make a love connection while in the villa. It would be hard to sell to the villa girls, but he had to put them into the friend zone and try to last as long has he could. That way he could fulfill his contract _ and _show Finnighan that he was staying loyal only to her without it showing. Jonno said that he would check in on her regularly and try to explain what happened.

Bobby had a brilliant idea, “Mate, what if I wrote her letters, you could give them to her each week. I mean that’s romantic right, who writes actual love letters anymore? Girls get off on that shite, I could write them tonight and you could deliver them to her while I’m in the villa.” Bobby was getting more and more excited thinking about how he would pour his heart out to Finnighan, hell, he might was well admit it, even if it was only to himself, he was in love with her, and she needed to know it.

Jonno laughed and slapped him on the back, “Mate that’s capital! Great idea! I’ll set the kettle on, you’ve got a long night ahead of you. This is sure to get her back. Just a word of caution, don’t let on when you’re in there that you’ve got someone at home. You won’t make it past the first day.”

Bobby agreed as he started on his first letter to get Finnighan back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT how I thought this chapter would go, but as I've said before, I don't have much control over what happens when the characters get it in their heads to do what they want; I'm just along for the ride! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!


	11. An Away We Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Bobby has made it into the villa and meets...her.

** _The search for true love is never easy. But for you, that’s about to change. We’ve got a beautiful villa with all the luxury extras…Including a massive communal bedroom…And we're filling it with ten of the hottest and most eligible singles on the planet…And you’re one of them! But in this game of love, there’s one golden rule…To make it to the final, and be in with a chance of winning the grand prize…You’ve got to couple up...or clear out. Are you ready to flirt, fight...and find love? It’s time for your ultimate summer romance!_ **

\----------

Bobby’s jeep arrived at the villa later than everyone else, there was an accident on the only route into the Villa. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and opened the door to...nothing. He was in the right place wasn’t he? “Hello?” he called. A frenzied young assistant wearing a headset came running up to him with a clipboard in her hands, “Are you Bobby McKenzie?” She didn’t even wait for an answer, but kept talking “You’re late, you were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. Okay, just leave your stuff and someone will take it upstairs and put it away for you. Right now all the boys are outside on the lawn.”

He walked up to the group and said, “Hey, sorry I’m late, I’m Bobby.” 

“Hey mate, no worries, we were all just getting to know each other. I’m Gary, from Chatham.” 

“Noah” was all the tall dark haired bloke said.

“Hey man, nice to meet you, I’m Rocco. We were saying we hope the girls are as hot as last season.”

A dark skinned guy rolled his eyes, saying, “I’m Ibrahim, my friends call me Rahim. _ Rocco _was saying how he hoped all the girls were as hot as last year. We were all saying what our type is. Rocco’s is female, that’s all.”

Rocco said, “No, I said ‘a hot female whom I can connect with on a spiritual level’, other than that I don’t much care what she looks like.”

Gary broke in, “So mate, where’ ya from?”

Bobby grinned, “Glasgow born and raised. I’m set to open my own bakery as soon as the show’s over.” He thought of his shop, he was so excited to show what he could do, he just needed the money. He had to remember that one fact throughout his stay (however long that was), that he was here for the money, not love, he had love back home, hopefully, waiting for him. 

Rocco smirked saying, “That’s cool, I’ve got a cronuts and cocktails truck, I’m sure I can help you out with some recipes your customers will love.” 

Bobby scowled at him, saying, “Yeah, mate that’d be great.” Did this guy actually think he had anything to give him? He was a trained pastry chef for fuck’s sake! Bobby wasn’t one to quickly judge someone, but this Rocco character was total douche. He’d met guys like that at culinary school and later at the hospital, guys who felt they were the only people on the planet that knew how to do something. Bobby pitied any girl that coupled up with him. 

Gary asked, “Moving on. What’s your type mate?”

Bobby thought of Finnighan back home, he couldn’t be too specific, but enough that if she saw this she would know he was talking about her, “My type would be a girl with dark hair and light eyes. Not too tall or thin, but with curves for days.” There, that should hopefully do it.

Gary nodded, “Yeah, no model-like twigs for me either, I want a girl you can hold onto, know what I mean?” He nudged Bobby. 

Ibrahim said, “That’s cool, I like tall thin girls. I don’t like to have to bend in half to kiss a girl you know? I would like a girl who plays sport, I’m a professional golfer, and have a really strict routine, so someone who could understand that would be idea. What about you Noah, you haven’t said much.”

Noah looked at the other guys and said, “I’ll know her when I see her. I don’t have too specific a type, I’m pretty laid back and don’t really like to put myself out there. Working in a library, I don’t meet too many single women and the ones that do come in, probably think I’m gay.” That’s all he was able to share, before a duck quacking sounded.

Bobby said, “Oh shit, that’s my phone!"

Ibrahim laughed at him, “Mate, change your text tone, that’s ridiculous!”

Bobby grinned, Nope. Don’t diss the duck mate! I love that sound, everyone will know who’s phone it is. “Guys! I’ve got a text!” he yelled.

“Mate, we’re all right here, you don’t need to yell.” Noah chastised. 

“I know, it’s the fun of it though.” Bobby laughed. 

** _“Boys, the girls have arrived and are ready to meet you. They will come out one-by-one and have the first choice, but don’t get too cocky in your couples, you are all up for grabs until the last girl chooses. Please line up in front of the doors. #girlschoise #boysonparade.” _ **

Gary paled visibly, “Oh, shite here we go, steady on boys!” 

Bobby had to admit that he too was feeling a wee bit nervous. He didn’t think he would since he knew he wasn’t here for love, but what if none of the girls fancied him? He didn’t want to go home first, that would be humiliating, plus he wouldn’t get any prize money. He had to flirt and be charming, get the girls liking him enough to keep him safe, but also keep them at arm's length. This was going to be so friggin’ difficult.

The first girl walked out, and Bobby's heart tripped. _'Oh fuck'_, he thought she was beautiful with dark brown hair in a side braid and startling green eyes, and was on the shorter side. Bobby was pleased to see she was not rail thin like most girls seemed to think they needed to be. She wasn’t as curvy as Finnighan, but was more muscular, like an athlete.

She stepped up to them, looking up and down the line of boys, her hands shaking slightly “Hi, I’m Macee, it’s so nice to meet you all." 

Macee put her trembling hands behind her back as she walked up to Gary, he swallows loudly and says, “Alright? My name’s Gary. Nice to meet you.” She smiles at him and looks to the next guy. To Bobby’s eye, they look like they could be a good match, but time would tell. 

She moves on to the next in line, “Hi, I’m Noah.” That’s all he says, he just stands there staring at her. Bobby had to admit, he was fit, but the man was peculiarly silent most of the time, it unnerved him. The girl smiles, and mouths “Hi,” that seemed to wake up the big guy as he smiles and winks at her.

“Hi beautiful” Rocco says to her as Bobby rolls his eyes at him. This guy was too much and if she fell for it, she was just as foolish as he was. “I’m looking forward to making a connection with you.” Bobby waited to see how she would respond, however she just smiled and nodded and moved on to the next guy. Smart girl Bobby thought.

The dark skinned ripped guy steps forward, “I’m Ibrahim. Girl, you’re like winning all four major golf tournaments in one year…”

She looks confused saying “I’m sorry?”

Ibrahim flushes slightly and saying, “You know, because you’re a grand slam.”

She laughs and says, “You're into golf I take it? Maybe you can take me for a round sometime.” Bobby thought that could have gone better, but Ibrahim’s gotten the most reaction out of her and she seemed to relax a bit. 

She steps in front of him, time to pour on the charm Bobby thinks, but what comes out is the strangest string of words he’s ever said, “Hey gorgeous! Saving the best till last, were you? I’m like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake.” _ What the fuck was that nonsense?? _ Bobby smirked at her, but inside he was facepalming himself. Lucky for him she laughed, not a polite laugh but laughed from the gut like they shared the best joke ever. 

“Are you saying you’re sweeter than these other guys?” she asks wiping tears from her eyes.

Bobby grinned at her saying, “Maybe you should pick me and find out…”

Marcee’s phone beeps, as she reads, you let out a breath of relief, thank god she reacted the way she did, otherwise, no need to unpack. She looks up and says “OK boys now I get to ask you the all important question, if you fancy me, please step forward.”

Bobby steps forward as do Gary, Ibrahim, and Rocco, only Noah stays put. Bobby idly wonders if he fell asleep, but looking at him, no, he’s just standing there staring intently at Macee.

“Wow! I’m spoilt for choice. Gary, why did you step forward?”

Gary answers thoughtfully, “You look great, that always helps. My type is definitely someone who puts a bit of effort into their appearance. I’m kind of a simple guy. I just figured you looked a bit of a sort, so I thought I’d try.” Bobby thought _ ‘Uh-oh, this isn’t good’ _ he and the blonde were both interested in Macee but for different reasons. Gary looked in awe of the petite brunette, and Bobby felt a little guilty, especially if he managed to get her to pick him, he only wanted her to keep him safe for a few weeks until he earned some of the weekly prizes. He still didn’t think he had any hope of winning the grand prize of £50k. When Bobby had shaken himself of his thoughts, she had already asked Ibrahim and had moved on to Rocco.

“Rocco, you stepped forward,” she said.

Rocco replied, “Of course I did. I feel the spark of something beautiful between us already. I feel like we could have something really special.”

Bobby refrained from rolling his eyes at him again, but he thought, _ “Really, from the thirty seconds you spoke to her, there’s not just a connection, but a beautiful one??” _

Macee stepped in front of him and smirked, asking, “Bobby, why did you step forward?”

Bobby answered, “Well, if I can make someone laugh I always feel like I’ve got a chance.” Macee smiled up at him and something shifted and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Panicking he went on, “You seem like the kind of girl that doesn’t go over the top with her look. I rate that. I don’t want the competition when we stand next to each other, you know.” 

Macee’s bright smile drops and a shocked and hurt look crosses her face as she looks down at her feet. _ Oh my god, Bobby, shut up! _ He told himself, but his mouth didn’t listen, “Joking of course. Anyway, you know if you pick me you’ll be laughing all the way to the bedroom.”

Gary jabs at him, “And in it!”

Macee’s weak smile doesn’t reach her eyes, “Well, I know I’ve only just met you all but I do have to choose, so the boy I want to couple up with is...Noah.” She looks to him, and he smiles and holds out his hand to her.

“Thanks for choosing me, I wasn’t sure you would.” When Macee places her hand in his, his smile grows and his cheeks turn pink slightly.

Gary cheers, “Well done mate. You’ve taken an early lead. It’s all still to play for though.

Noah grins at Macee, this is the most animated you’ve seen him since you entered the Villa, “Hi, by the way.”

Macee looks up and smiles sweetly, “Hi.”

Noah gazing into her eyes, says, “This isn’t how I usually meet people, but I’ve got to say, I’m loving it so far.” Macee blushes at this and they stand to the side to wait for another girl to enter. Bobby mentally beats himself over the insult he just delivered to the perfectly nice girl he wanted to couple up with. Gah, he was such an arse! He just hoped that he could charm the next girl who walked in better than he had Macee. Maybe it was better he didn't couple with her,he could keep her at arm's length and maybe this spark of whatever-the-fuck would go away. Bobby looked over at her, and saw she had a small frown on her face, and when she met his eyes, she looked away. _ Fuck! _He didn’t mean to hurt her feelings, he just panicked, it was like he was channeling Finnighan’s propensity to babble when she was nervous, but dammit, he felt a spark when she smiled at him, that wasn’t supposed to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, I had a really hard time trying to figure out how to write this without going through the entire dialog of each day. I'm going to alter the story slightly, Hope is NOT getting what she wants when she wants it, no matter how much she complains. I'm also figuring out how not to have Bobby fall for the MC (I've named her Macee since that's what MC sounds like to me :D).
> 
> Now that I've started and found a rhythm for the Villa story, it shouldn't take so long to get the next chapters out. As always, I am so very appreciative your support, comments and suggestions for the story.


	12. Flirting and Coupling and Dumping, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first official coupling and Bobby's got the butterflies. He's doing his damnedest to stay true to Finnighan.

After a few surprises Bobby was finding his rhythm in the Villa. He had coupled up with Hope on the first day and that was fine with him, she could be intense and territorial but there wasn’t the spark that he felt with Macee thank god. That evening a new girl entered the Villa Priya, she was gorgeous with her caramel skin, auburn hair and a body made for sin. She also didn’t create the spark that Macee did, but she had great banter. They laughed and joked most of the night, until she read the text that she would be allowed to couple up with a boy the next day and leaving one girl single. 

Priya had chosen Bobby to couple up with, leaving Hope single and vulnerable. Hope did not take the coupling well and complained to anyone in her vicinity that it wasn’t fair and that Priya had targeted her specifically to screw over. Bobby didn’t think that was the case, it was all part of the game and when he tried to talk to her she gave him the cold shoulder, saying, that if Priya was who he wanted, then he should just go to her and that she, Hope would be sleeping outside.  _ Did she expect him to follow her? _ That was insane, Priya had picked him and they were having a great time so far. He and Priya had agreed to share a bed after the coupling but they were not comfortable doing bits with so many people in the same room. 

It was now time for the first recoupling for everyone, and whichever girl was not chosen would be dumped from the villa and sent home. Bobby didn’t want anyone to leave, and he especially didn’t want to be the one sending someone home. He liked all the girls and to choose one over the other would be heart wrenching. The boys gathered around the firepit waiting for the girls and talked quietly about who they were choosing.

Gary said, “I know Hannah’s fit, but we just don’t see things the same way. I don’t want to see her go, but I’m not going to choose her.” He looked at the others waiting to see if anyone would claim her, but they just avoided his eyes.

Bobby replied, “I get ya mate. She’s young and naive, but sweet, she did bring you breakfast the other day. If things with Priya don’t work out, maybe I’ll take her on.” It wasn’t really what he wanted, but he couldn’t  _ not  _ say something.

Rocco looked at them, “Mate, she’s so hot. I’d take off your hands in a heartbeat! I think we could have something magical together.” Rocco looked off in the distance with a dopey look on his face. Bobby tried to get along with the Irishman, but most of the time Bobby thought he was high on something. He wasn’t sure where he would have gotten anything, but his thoughts and actions were all over the place, flirting with all the girls, trying to get them to go off with him to the terrace or the swinging bed. Bobby couldn’t stand it, it was just disrespectful to Lottie his current partner. 

Bobby asked, “What about Lottie? Are you saying you aren’t happy in your relationship with her? Did you tell  _ her  _ that?”

Rocco, just looked at him, “Nah, we’re solid. We’ve got this spiritual vibe going. Our auras are so in sync.”

Ibrahim, just shook his head, “Mate, it’s a wonder you don’t have an STD by now. Anyway, I’m not sure where I stand with Marisol. She seems like understands me and we are getting along, then she tries to have the deep meaningful convos and I don’t understand what she’s talking about half the time. I actually wouldn’t mind picking Hope, she seems alright.”

Bobby thought, they’d look good together, but she’d be even more intense than Marisol. He liked the law student, she could be funny and she was always up for an early morning chat while he baked. He replied to Rahim, “Hope can be intense, but when she’s relaxed she’s a lot of fun. Give it try man.”

Noah said, “I’m happy with Macee. We have a lot of the same interests.”

Bobby just looked at him, “That’s it? Are you attracted to her at all or is it a friendship coupling?”

Noah replied, “I meant what I said, we’re happy. I think I’m going to couple up with her again, I want to see what all we have in common.” 

“But don’t you want passion and romance, and, and…” Bobby broke off dumbfounded. He just couldn’t get a read on this guy. 

Before Noah could respond they heard the girls coming down to the firepit. Priya looked incredible in a short black bodycon dress with strappy heels. Honestly, she could wear a grain sack and look like she just stepped off the runway, the girl was smokin’ hot! He told himself he was happy to couple up with her again.

Marisol was wearing an one-shouldered wrap dress in white, and Lottie was in her usual black, tonight it was wide-legged trousers and a black silk top. Hope was wearing a sparkling gold two piece dress with a plunging neckline, and Hannah wore a long maxi dress of pink ombre. 

Bobby’s eyes widened when he saw Macee. She was wearing a black romper with roses strategically placed over the sheer fabric. It had a plunging neckline and hugged her body to perfection. She looked incredible. She met his eyes and gave him a small smile and a wave and he felt his heart speed up. He couldn’t have feelings for this girl, he just couldn’t. He had to stay away from her, he needed to stay loyal to Finnighan. His phone quacked a text.

Lottie, laughed, “Bobby, please change your tone, that’s awful!”

Bobby joked back, “Ha! Nope, I’m all about the duck! It’s the best one going. That’s me though”

** _“Islanders, it’s time for the first recoupling of the summer, the girl not chosen will leave the villa immediately. The boys will choose in this order: Gary, Rocco, Ibrahim, Noah, and Bobby. #choosewisely, #boysontop”_ **

_ ‘Shit!’ _ thought Bobby, this was exactly what he didn’t want. He didn’t want to have to decide who was leaving. He heaved a sigh, and waited his turn.

Gary gave a speech about finding the right connection and apologizing to Hannah, chose Marisol, surprising everyone. Marisol grinned and walked over to him and snogged him. Hannah just scowled at her and muttered under her breath. Lottie shot death glares at him and started to speak, but Rocco stood up.

Rocco said that he felt an amazing connection with this girl and he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, no secrets, he chose Lottie. Lottie smirked and threw her arms around his neck saying, ‘I hate moths, but that was pretty sweet.’ They kissed for a while until Ibrahim cleared his throat.

Ibrahim stood and looked at the remaining girls, Hannah, Macee, Priya, and Hope. He went on about how hard the decision was, and Bobby was thinking, just get on with it mate. In the end Ibrahim chose Hope, who sauntered over to him and kissed his cheek.

Noah went next saying that he and this girl had a lot in common and he couldn’t wait to see where it would lead them. Noah chose Macee, who grinned and walked over to him hugging him around the waist. Bobby inwardly rolled his eyes, he just didn’t see any passion between them, they never kissed that he saw, and rarely held hands or showed any outward signs of affection. They did talk and laugh together so that was something he guessed. Bobby wanted to see if they were actually serious about each other, so he shouted, “Alright mate! You made the right choice, kiss her!” The others laughed and picked up the chant, “Kiss, Kiss, Kiss.”

Noah looked surprised then looked at Macee as if asking permission, she looked up at him and imperceptibly nodded her head. Noah lowered his lips to her in a brief, tame kiss that lasted less than a second. He straightened up almost immediately and smiled, “Happy?”

Bobby looked at them and said, “Not really. That looked like a kiss you’d give your gran. I meant an over the top kiss. Come on mate, you can do better than that!”

Noah looked at Macee and drew her to him one hand on her hip the other tangled in her hair. Noah lowered his head again and took her lips in a passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that leaves you panting and wanting more. Macee wrapped her hands around his neck and stood on tiptoe to try and get closer. They stood locked together for some time, the kiss getting hotter and hotter, Noah’s hand went from her hip to her ass pulling her even closer. Macee gave a small moan when Noah finally pulled away. 

Bobby said, “Yeah, okay you’ve made your point. You two do have the passion.” Jealous, he was actually feeling a little (okay a lot) jealous of Noah.  _ He wanted to kiss her, gah! He couldn’t kiss her, he was so fucked up! _ His phone went off, signaling that it was his turn to choose.

Standing, Bobby looked at both girls, “If it were up to me neither of you would be leaving. You are both wonderful, and way out of my league, but I have to choose the girl that can give as good as she gets, someone who gets my humor and my pranks. The girl I want to couple up with is...Priya.”

Hannah’s lower lip trembles as she struggles not to cry. Bobby wraps her in a hug, “I’m so sorry babe, you are way too good for the likes of me, and I know you will find your prince.” 

A lone tear runs down her cheek as her phone dings,  ** _“Hannah, you have not been chosen, please gather your things and meet the islanders out front.”_ **

Once everyone waved her off, the rest of the islanders met in the kitchen for drinks before heading to bed, everyone seemed to be somber as they talked about the dumping. As he followed everyone to the bedroom, he looked in the lounge and saw Macee sitting by herself. He crossed to her and sat down, startling her.

“Sorry lass, I didn’t mean to scare ya, we’re all heading upstairs. Are you alright?” Bobby asked.

Macee looked at him and asked instead, “Do you ever feel like you don’t quite fit in?”

Bobby just looked at her, “Are you saying you don’t think you belong here? Or that it should have been you to go? Nah Noah really likes you, I think he showed us all that tonight.”

Macee just nodded and said softly, “Do you really think I’m not pretty enough to be here? I thought I was, but seeing all these other girls, I think you might be right.”

Bobby winced, “Macee, look at me” he commanded, when she didn’t he put his finger under her chin to raise her face to his. He looked into her bottomless green eyes and said, “Lass, I never should have said that to you, not only was it untrue, it was hurtful and I never meant to hurt you. You are stunning, your body is strong, not needle thin like everyone seems to think women need to look. Please forgive me for panicking and acting like a melt.”

Macee stared into his eyes a moment longer and said, “I forgive you.” then she started to stand, but he grabbed her hand to hold her in place. Startled, she looked up at him and his eyes flicked between her eyes and her lips. Macee’s lips parted as she leaned toward him, then she shook her head and pulled away saying, “I’m going up to bed, I’ll see you later.”

Bobby watched her go, that was close. She was coupled up with Noah and he had Priya waiting for him upstairs. He didn’t know what it was about this girl but she could ruin everything for him, he resolved he would push her into the friend zone where she belonged from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be the easy part to write, but I am really struggling to get the characters to line up properly and to not have Bobby fall for the MC. I'm taking liberties with the story vs what actually happens in the game and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Especially now, if you have any comments, or direction this should go, I would really welcome your feedback.


	13. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is settling into the Villa and fighting his attraction to Macee.

Bobby was having a great time with Priya, they both understood this was a friendship coupling. Bobby was happy to stay in the friend zone, but he knew it wasn’t fair to Priya, who, unlike him, was actually there for love. Priya hadn’t connected with anyone that he knew of, which was great for him. He had to laugh, the slime challenge was his favorite so far, he didn’t mind being covered in the gloopy mess like the others, plus being the only one with yellow allowed him to slip and slide on most of the girls, not a bad way to spend an afternoon in his opinion. 

The one thing about being in the Villa that bothered him the most, was all the drama and fighting. Last night took the prize, Lottie and Priya kicked off, he was afraid it would come to blows, with Lottie constantly sniping at Priya about her so-called “girl code” and Priya telling her to act like an adult for once. Thank goodness Hope asked Macee to step in and talk to each girl. Whatever she said seemed to work as the tension seemed to ease. Lottie and Priya were still skittish around each other, but seemed to be trying to get along. Bobby noticed Macee doing and saying things to calm the others and generally trying to keep the peace, he thought it was pretty admirable how she could diffuse a tense situation with just a few words or a small joke. 

The next morning, Macee came racing into the bedroom effectively waking everyone saying there were two new guys down by the pool! Everyone raced around trying to find swimsuits, brushing teeth and hurrying downstairs. Bobby took his time getting ready, to him new boys meant there were seven guys to five girls and two of them were getting dumped at some point. Bobby had to work to make sure it wasn’t him when the time came; but did that mean he should try to stay with Priya or graft on someone else? He shook his head confused and followed the others outside to meet the new blokes.

The girls were swarming around the two new boys like bees looking for honey; throwing out questions not waiting for answers before firing off another question. Bobby just shook his head, “Oi! Oi! Let them get a word in!” That seemed to snap the girls out of their frenzy.

The taller, fitter dark haired guy, Lucas a Physiotherapist and motorcycle enthusiast, preferred brunettes, while the blond Thor look-alike, Henrik a Climbing and Wilderness Survival Instructor said he didn’t really have a type, but like athletic girls who weren’t afraid to get dirty. Bobby suggested they take the conversation over to the fire pit where everyone could sit and get comfortable. 

Clapping his hands, Gary asked, “So boys, let’s get real, what are your numbers?” 

“Why would you want that?” Henrik asked confused, but shrugged his shoulders and said, “Umm, zero, four, seven, two…”

Bobby snorted, “Dude! Not your phone number, he meant birds. How many girls have you have you slept with?”

Henrik laughed uproariously, “I knew that, I was just kidding! Thirteen is my number!”

Bobby looked at him and said, “Maybe sarcasm isn’t you thing, mate.”

He heard Macee say under her breath, “A little sleazy if you ask me.” Bobby looked at her strangely, thirteen was sleazy to her? He didn’t claim to be Casanova but he thought that was about right, he didn’t have much more than that himself. 

Gary clapped Lucas on the leg, “What about you mate? Where do you stand?”

Lucas just looked at him blandly, “I think it’s a bit crass to talk about this.”

Macee looked at Lucas earnestly saying, “He doesn’t have to answer if he doesn’t want to.”

Lucas winked at her making her blush, “Thanks, love.” The other islanders, complained, “Come on, it’s not a big deal.”

Lucas scowled, “Fine, seven, I’ve been with seven women.” Macee looked at him saying, “That doesn’t sound so bad, were they one night stands or were you in a relationship?” 

Lucas replied, “I’ve never actually had a one night stand, it just seems disrespectful to not know someone before being intimate with them.” Macee looked at him with interest in her eyes. 

Bemused, Bobby watched their exchange, he really thought she and Noah were solid. Bobby looked over to Noah and the dark scowl on his face showed that he thought they were as well. The conversation went on for a while longer when Lottie’s phone dinged with a new message.

** _“Islanders, Henrick and Lucas have each chosen three girls to take on dates today. #makeasplash; #gettinguptospeed”_ **

The girls look at each other when Lottie’s phone goes off, “Wow that’s me! Henrik asked me on a date.” She smirked as she rushed off to get ready. 

Macee’s phone also dings with an incoming text, ** _“Macee, Lucas has invited you to join him on a date, please get ready and meet him outside the villa in thirty minutes.”_ **

“OMG! I’m so excited” Macee gushes, then looks at Noah, “You don’t mind, do you babe?” 

Noah shakes he head and says, “Nah, go have fun” and kisses her on the forehead. 

Bobby didn’t understand their relationship. The other day when they coupled up and kissed it looked like they were a strong couple, but now it seems as if they are also in a friendship couple, it was maddening. Maybe he would talk to Noah about it, then again, wouldn’t that look like he had designs on Macee? He did, but he didn’t want to upset them if they were making a love match. Maybe he would leave it alone. Aargh, he was too much in his head, he needed a distraction. 

\----------

Bobby had spent the afternoon lazing in the pool trying to figure out how to stay in the Villa. He kept going back to Macee and Noah’s relationship, he just didn’t see any spark. Maybe he and Macee could couple up next time round, he just had to make sure he grafted on her enough to get her interested, then not act on his growing attraction to her. He sighed, he had to get out of his head. When he saw Macee talking to Hope and Marisol, he walked over and caught the tail end of their conversation, "That's what we're working out. Lucas took you, Hope and Priya and Henrik took Lott, Macee and Priya. It looks like you and Priya have the most info about the new boys." Hope said.

Marisol asked Macee, "So you were on a date with both of them, does either one stand out over the other, or do they not stack up again Noah? Personally, Henrik is a bit of me if I must confess!"

Noticing Bobby walking toward them, Macee called out, “Bobby! What’s up! What did you do while we were gone?” Effectively dodging Marisol's questions. 

“Not much really, listen, you got a second? Sorry girls, need to discuss matters of state with my mate." He joked. After walking away, he said, "You're welcome for the rescue by the way."

Laughing, Macee replied, "Yes, Thank you! What's up that you couldn't say in front of Hope and Marisol?"

"Prank time! I've got an idea for Rocco and Henrik." Bobby said as he dragged her laughingly into the changing rooms. 

“What are we doing? It better not be something gross.” She laughed. Thank god she forgave his faux pas when they first met. She was turning out to be even more fun than Priya, she was always up for pulling pranks on the other islanders regardless if it was a good or bad idea.

“No, nothing gross. Here’s the plan, we’re going to mix up Rocco’s and Henrik's clothes in their wardrobes so when it’s time to change for dinner, or whatever, they’ll be wearing each others clothes! It’s brilliant right?” he asked his eyes bright with the fun of it.

“You’ve had better ideas, but it could be funny if it works. What’s to keep them from noticing they’re not wearing their own clothes?” she asked as she started pulling hangers of shirts out of Rocco’s closet.

“I know, I know, it’s not my best idea, but it’s what I came up with on the spot. So...How's things with you and Noah?” What the fuck? Why had he just blurted that out? Way to go slick he told himself.

"Meh, it's alright, I like thoughtful and introspective, but he's a little too introspective for my tastes. I need a balance of thoughtful and playful I guess. Why do you ask? I thought you and Priya were made for each other?"

Bobby's heart pounded so hard he was afraid she would hear it. This was awesome news, but he had to tread carefully, "She's great, but she doesn't like the pranks so much, plus I think she might have her sights on someone else right now. Everyone knows we're in a friendship coupling so if she would be happier with someone else, I'm okay with that, she deserves to be happy." He stopped mixing clothes to watch Macee's reaction to his confession. "I think it might be time to try something new." 

Bobby moves closer to her but stops when he hears, Rocco shouting from the bedroom below, “Has anyone seen my flip flops?” 

Startled, Bobby jumps back from Macee, “Quick! Go distract him, I'm not done yet!” 

Macee runs out and down the stairs to the bedroom, “Oh! Hey Rocco, what’s up?” 

He asks, “Have you seen my flip flops?”

“I think I saw them down by the pool!” Macee is slightly yelling so Bobby can hear her. Bobby stifles a laugh has he continues to mix up the clothing. He also switched some of their underpants as well to see if they would notice at all.

“Great! Thanks Macee, you’re a doll.” He looks over his shoulder as he walks away, “Lookin’ smokin today babe!”

Bobby rolls his eyes, he just doesn’t like this guy, he’s constantly hitting on all the girls. Bobby doesn’t understand why Lottie puts up with his shite but it’s not his place to say anything. Macee races back upstairs to the boys changing room, “Done?” she asks laughing?

“Yep all switched, now we wait to see what happens.” From downstairs, they hear Hope yell, “Text! Guys! I’ve got a text!” Laughing Bobby and Macee race downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it's taking so long to get these chapters done. I eventually had to stop and run through the game and summarize each day so that I can try and get through the villa scenes easier. 
> 
> I am hoping over the Christmas break I can really work on writing the rest of the Villa part written and get back to Finnighan and Bobby's story.


	14. Steady On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's coupled up with Macee, and is keeping her in the friend-zone knowing he's staying true to Finnighan back home

Day nine has just concluded and Bobby made it through the dumping of two lads, and the second official re-coupling without much drama. He’s been able to keep the girls at arm’s length so far, but he was now coupled with Macee. Priya coupled up with Henrik, Hope coupled up with Noah again; Marisol with Ibrahim; Lottie with Gary. 

Rocco and the new guy Lucas, were dumped at the last coupling and Bobby had to admit he was happy to see Rocco leave; he treated Macee like a dick. He would crack on the other girls right in front of her, not caring for how she felt whenever he did. Bobby could see it wearing down her confidence every time Rocco flirted with the other girls, it all came to a head during the kissing challenge when Rocco and Marisol kissed passionately in front of everyone not caring who they hurt in the process. Marisol didn’t realize that he was talking to all the girls, and that he was covering his ass to stay in the Villa. Marisol had developed feelings for the cad and said if he was leaving, she would spend whatever time they had with him. Afterward, she apologized to Macee for her behavior and explained her feelings but their friendship was strained at best.

That night as everyone got ready for bed, he pulled Macee aside and asked, “Hey, I know we don’t know each other very well yet, so if you are uncomfortable sharing a bed, I don’t mind taking the couch, or we can have a pillow wall. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable on our first night together.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet, thank you. I don’t mind sharing a bed as mates tonight. We don’t need a pillow wall as long as you behave yourself” she grinned at him and went to the dressing room to change. She returned wearing a t-shirt and sleep shorts.

Bobby smiled when Macee returned, “You look comfortable.” 

Macee looked down uncertain, “Is this OK? I thought since we weren’t…”

“No, lass it’s fine, you should be comfortable, especially at bedtime. I mean who’s going to see you when we’re all asleep?” Bobby was getting flustered. As long as Macee didn’t show her vulnerable side, he was fine, but those hints of vulnerability almost did him in. They climbed into bed together and he said, “Sleep well Macee.”

“Thanks Bobby, you too” and with that she turned away from him and drifted off to sleep. Bobby rolled over and, as he did every night, he thought of Finnighan. He missed her smile and her gorgeous body. He missed her more than he imagined, but thought he was doing a good job of hiding his longing for her. He prayed as he did each night that she wasn’t watching the show. He tried to keep everything tame, but he knew he had to get physical with the birds here, otherwise he would be out on his arse. He sighed and silently bid her a good night and vowed that when he saw her again, she wouldn’t be ashamed of his behavior in the Villa.

\----------

The next day, Bobby, Ibrahim and Priya were on the daybeds talking strategies on staying in the Villa. Invariably talk turned to Noah and Hope and their complete infatuation. Bobby said, “I don’t know if I trust that their relationship is as solid as they want everyone to think.” Ibrahim replied, “I know right? No one falls in love that quickly. They have to be playing the game.” Bobby quickly thought of Finnighan and disagreed with him. He knew Finnighan not much longer and he was already crazy about her, but he said, “Yeah mate, I know. Listen I got an idea, what if we tested their commitment? Priya, you could see if you could turn Noah’s head, you said that you fancied him and thought that he might fancy you too.” Bobby was getting excited like he did when he had a new prank, so he didn’t see Rahim frown at him. 

Priya laughed and said, “This is one idea I can get behind. I’ll try to turn his head, I just have to get him alone. Hope hovers like an overprotective bear.” She turned and looked at Ibrahim, “Don’t worry, I’m coupled up with you, and I don’t regret it.” She kissed his cheek and rose to go find Noah. Bobby also left to try and distract Hope while Priya did her thing.

\----------

That evening getting ready for the Ministry of Sound party was tense in the girls dressing area. Hope was furiously applying her make-up and Priya was avoiding everyone. Macee looked at both of them, and asked, “Is everything alright ladies?” Hope just glared at her, and went back to getting ready. Priya sighed and tried to apply her eyeliner with shaky hands.

“That’s me ready” Hope said with fire in her eyes. “I’m going to get some alone time with ** _my _ ** Noah, you know, since _ I’m _ the one he’s coupled up with. Oh and by the way Priya, Noah told me how you tried to graft him, he tells me _ everything _” and with that she started out of the dressing room. Everyone turned and looked at Priya.

Priya yelled after her, “Wait, Hope, I need to tell you what happened. Noah didn’t…” 

Hope cut her off, “Of course he didn’t, he doesn’t want trash, he wants quality and that’s me, no one can turn him away from me.” With that she stalked out of the dressing room, her heels clicking down the stairs

Lottie being Lottie, immediately scowled and said to no one in particular, “See, I told you when she turned up that nothing good would come of it. She was snaky when she stole Rocco from Macee and she’s still snaky trying to get Noah.” 

“Whoa, Lottie that’s uncalled for” Macee exclaimed. “Priya was following her heart. That’s why we’re all here. I agree it wasn’t the best idea but I think we can all agree that we need to talk about it not make matters worse.”

Lottie turned on Macee, “Stop with the school-girl act Macee. No one is buying it.” She turned on her heel and followed Hope. 

Macee looked as if she’d been slapped. Wide-eyed she looked at Priya and Marisol, “It’s not an act” she whispered, “We all have to live with each other, and it sucks when some of us are at each other’s throats.”

Marisol tsk’d, “I know hun, and this is all coming out now that everyone is getting more comfortable with each other. Give them time, they’ll come round. Meanwhile, let’s go out and enjoy the party as best we can. Are you coming Priya?”

Priya looked at them with tears in her eyes, “I’ll be along shortly.”

\----------

Later that evening, Bobby and Priya were on the rooftop terrace talking about the disaster of what they deemed, “Operation Nope.” 

Priya tearfully says, “I honestly thought he fancied me, that’s the only reason I went along with the plan. I know there were sparks at the last challenge, and there have been some looks between us, but he’s never acted on them. Either because he’s scared of leaving Hope and the drama she’ll cause or because he truly doesn’t fancy me. This is why I never get serious about a guy, why I only go for the over-the-top full on jokers. It’s less painful that way when they reject you.” She sniffles into her tissue.

Bobby replies, “I’m similar. I think that’s why I joke around so much. It’s so much easier than getting your heart trampled on time and again. I’m afraid of getting too close to anyone here, that’s why I’ve got five drop dead gorgeous mates here.”

As Macee made her way to the rooftop terrace to check on Priya, she overheard the end of Bobby’s comment and sighed. She really thought she had a chance with him, they had great banter and he was so good looking, but he only saw her as a mate. She shook off these melancholy thoughts, tonight was about getting the peace back in the Villa, she would address their relationship later. She cleared her throat as she stepped out.

Bobby and Priya looked up as she approached, “Look Macee, Priya already feels back about everything, so if you’re here to berate her maybe wait for another time?”

Macee, just looked at him in disbelief, “No, I’m not here for any other reason than to see how she’s doing. I don’t judge someone for following their heart, Bobby. I’m not like the others, and I thought you knew that.” Fuming, she turned to leave. She was so tired of everyone questioning her motives or judging her to be something she’s not. She was trying to keep the peace in the stupid place and no one seemed to get that!

“Wait, lass, I’m sorry, it’s been a stressful night. Of course I know that you’re not a shit-stirrer. Have a seat, I’m sure Priya appreciates your concern.”

Priya looked at Macee with red eyes and mascara on her cheeks, she was twisting a tissue in her hands, “I do appreciate that you came to check on me Macee. I know you aren’t judging me. It’s just like when I was in school, the odd girl out, the one that all the girls blamed when their boyfriends stared at me. Aargh! I’m so over this, maybe I should leave, it’s no better here than out in the real world. I really thought it would be different here.”

Macee grabbed her hand, “Don’t leave Priya, you have as much right to graft on Noah as Hope does. Yes, she’s coupled up with him and it was a little suspect to go behind her back, but she doesn’t own him, and she should be adult enough to realize that it’s all part of the game.” Macee looked right at Bobby and said, “If anyone one of us finds someone we think we could find love with, we deserve it to ourselves to find out, but maybe tell the person they're couple up with first.” Macee stood and left them both to think about what she had said. 

Macee had just gotten downstairs when there was a commotion as two people walked in through the gate. The girl dressed head-to-toe in pink, squealed, “Oh-Em-Gee! I can’t believe I’m here!” 

The guy with her looked like Mr. Universe. He was even taller than Noah who was six foot three, and had blonde hair shaved close and green eyes. He eyed the all the girls appreciatively, “Name’s Jakob. What are we doing standing around, this is a party right? All my party people on me!” he shouted and jogged over to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you enough for your kind words and encouragement, it means so much that you like my story. A big shout out to @EmeraldEmbers07 for your suggestions on how to move the story forward. I was too in my head (villa) to see that it's my story, and I need to tell it my way staying true to the characters. I promise I won't be so long posting the next chapter and that we will be leaving the villa soon to get back to Finnighan. ;)


	15. She did NOT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Casa crap and Bobby gets quite the shock!

It’s Day 15 and Bobby is on the rooftop terrace trying to get some peace and quiet from the new girls in the Villa. They were nice and beautiful too, but to him, they didn’t compare to the original girls. Everyone seemed happy in their pairs; Lucas was with Blake, Irbrahim was with Shannon, Noah was with Grace, Gary was with Maggie, Jakub was with Siobhan, and he was coupled up with Emily. 

Her name brought a scowl to his face. He knew what she was about, she wanted in the Villa plain and simple and she didn’t care how much she tried to play him to get what she wanted. She seemed really sweet when they first met, but the shine quickly wore off after he informed her they were only going to be friends. Her true nature came out as she tried to put doubt in the lad’s heads about what the other girls were up to. He was finished with her after he overheard her conversation with Shannon that she thought that since her and Jakub slept together on the first night, Jakub was sure to switch and drop Hope. She was plenty angry when he pied her off for Siobhan! Shannon agreed she should look elsewhere and that Bobby would be a good bet. She told Emily that he couldn’t resist a “damsel in distress” and if she played that up after Jakub that she was sure she could turn his head away from Marisol since they were in a friendship couple anyways.

He contemplated leaving on his own, he had won a few of the challenge prizes and had received a small amount for making it this far, but he reminded himself, he needed to stay as long as possible to win enough to cover the startup costs on the bakery. That would allow him to actually have a life and not need to work 80 hour weeks. He needed to spend time with Finnighan and continue building their relationship. God! He wanted to see her, talk and reassure her that he was still very much in love with her. He just had to be patient and make it as far as he could. He smiled as he thought about doing something special for her once he got out. They could go all out on a spectacular date, dinner and champagne... 

His thoughts were interrupted by Emily stepping out onto the terrace, “Hey gorgeous! What are you so happy about? Were you thinking of me?” she bit her lip looking at him coyly. “I was hoping I’d find you alone. I wanted to talk if you had a second.” At his nod she went on, “I wanted to see where your head's at. I know we haven’t known each other very long, but I really feel a connection with you, your so funny and we look so hot together.” She nibbled and kissed his neck, but he pulled away.

He sighed, “Look, Emily, I told you, you’re a great girl and any lad here would be lucky to be with you, but we’re just going to be mates. Nothing is going to happen between us.”

She sneered at him and yelled, “Why, because you’re so loyal to Marisol? She’s playing you just to stay in the villa. Besides it’s not like you actually care about her, or any of the girls for that matter.” She shoved him hard, in the chest, “What, are you waiting for one of the boys to fuck you?” She shoved him again, “That shit ain’t gonna happen, they don’t bring twinks here! I thought you were a _ real _man, but you’re nothin’ but a fairy!” She went to shove him again, but he caught her wrist and held her at arms length. With murder in her eyes, she yelled “Oh, and by the way, Gary’s not gonna fuck you anytime soon, so you might as well leave, you ain’t never gonna win!” With that she yanked her arm free and stormed away. Bobby just stared at her, what the fuck was that all about? He knew she was jealous of the other girls and hated being in a friendship couple with him, but that was insane, he needed to speak to the producers about her violent behavior. 

Shaking, he walked downstairs to fill his water bottle. One of the female producers; Lana he thought her name was, rushed into the kitchen, “Bobby, are you alright?”

Bobby shook his head, “Not really, I don’t know what happened up there. It’s like she snapped. She was shoving me, it felt like she wanted to push me off the roof. It’s just…” he broke off shaking his head again. 

Lana replied, “Yeah, we saw that. Security just escorted her from the Villa and her things will be gone shortly. That behavior will not be tolerated, she’s in violation of her contract and she will not be back.” As the others came to see what was going on, Lana pulled him into the lounge, “Listen, I am so sorry that happened, I don’t know how she got through the interview process without us know about her violent tendencies. We want to make it up to you.”

Bobby looked at her, “You mean so I don’t sue the show, right?”

Lana smiled faintly, “Pretty much.”

Bobby snorted, “Okay, so you want my number?” At her nod, he went on, “I want to make it to the final four and regardless of where I finish, I want the full amount. Even if I say I want to split it, you will give half to my partner and the full amount to me.” 

Lana smiled and said, “Final four? You don’t want to win it all?” 

Bobby said, “Naw, it should be as fair as possible.”

Lana held out her hand, “That’s surprising, but alright, I’ll have legal write up the addendum to your contract and we can sign it tonight.” They shook hands and she said, “Now that she’s gone, but it does create a small problem of you not being in a couple while the temptation girls are here. Are you okay with being single or should we bring in someone else for you to be coupled up with?”

Bobby said, “Uugh, after that fiasco, I’m fine not being coupled up.”

Lana laughed and replied “Good. You are immune to any dumpings until the Villa girls get back, however, you will still need to participate in the challenges. Who knows, maybe you’ll couple up with another temptation girl. Now go out there and get cracking on.” 

As soon as Bobby walked back into the kitchen to everyone started asking, “What the hell happened?” “What’s going on? “Did they take Emily away?” 

Bobby held up his hand and said, “Emily is no longer part of the show. She had an episode on the terrace, and suffice it to say, she isn’t coming back.” He winked at the girls, “The Captain is single and ready to mingle!” 

Just then Gary’s phone buzzes, “Guys! I’ve got a text!” He gathered around the blonde to see what the producers had in store for them.

_ “Islanders, prepare for the competition to heat up as you go head-to-head with the other Villa in a series of min-challenges. The winning Villa will be treated to a cocktail party this evening.” _

_ #turninguptheheat #allvillnofilter #villavsvilla _

It was obvious to Bobby that the producers were trying to get the fun atmosphere back into the villa. Suddenly his phone chimed and he read out, “The tallest guy and the shortest girl must share a kiss.” All the guys looked at each other and decided Noah was taller than Jakub. He met Grace in the center of the group and they shared a hot kiss while the other lads catcalled. 

Gary received the next text, someone had to share an underwater kiss. Before he even finished reading the text, Shannon grabbed Ibrahim and shoved him in the pool. She dove in after and gave him in a proper snog. Laughing they both exited the pool, Ibrahim saying, “Who knew poker players could move so fast! We’ve got to be winning right now.”

Siobhan grabbed Gary for five sex positions and Lucas had to kiss Blake for thirty seconds without stopping. Bobby had to laugh as the next challenge came through, everyone had to suck the toe of another islander, “Yes! You know this is my challenge, everyone get’em out!” They all screamed with laughter as they tried to suck the toes of the others. Finally, the last challenge was announced, two of the islanders had to go into the cupboard until all the others finished 7 pushups, 7 star jumps and 7 burpees. Blake grabbed Jakub and they ran to the cupboard.

Everyone was lounging around the pool waiting for the results of the challenge when he phone went off. “Guys! I’ve got a text!” he shouted. 

_ “Islanders, you put up a good fight, but Casa Amour beat you by three seconds. Better luck next time.” _

_ #misseditbythatmuch! _

“Damn, I really wanted that cocktail party!” someone whined. Bobby stood up, “Hey, who needs a cocktail party when we can make up our own drinks!” He headed into the kitchen grabbing several bottles and started mixing drinks. “I call this one the Bobby-fish.” 

Maggie took to the drink and gave a small sip, “Wow! It’s actually really good!” She looked at Bobby and laughed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that way it came out. I meant, what’s in it?”

Bobby grinned at her, “Oh a bit of this, a bit of that, and whole lotta love!” He winked at her. 

\----------

That night as the lads were getting ready for bed, Noah’s phone went off, “Hey guys, I got a text he said.”

“Boys, tomorrow is the last day with your new girls. You will serve your special lady brunch with a side of...You! You will get your ‘Uniforms’ tomorrow!”

#sunnysideup #henpartyhotties 

They all looked at each other. Lucas asked, “What the fuck does that mean, ‘hen party hotties? Do we have to strip and dance for them? I’m not doing that.”

Bobby said, “Who knows, it’s Love Island. We’ll find out soon enough. How’s everyone feeling, though, are you guys thinking about sticking or switching?”

Lucas said, “Blake and I get on really well, I think I might switch.”

Ibrahim joined him saying, “Yeah, Shannon’s a bit of me. She really gets me, I think I’m gonna switch as well.

Noah was still on the fence, Gary said he was sticking and Jakub wouldn’t answer one way or the other saying, “you’ll find out.” 

\----------

The next morning the boys all gathered in their dressing room and looked at their “uniforms.” Bobby grinned at the budgie smugglers, cuffs, and collars. Gary looked horrified saying, “Nope, not happening, not gonna do it!”

Jakub laughed and rolled his eyes, “What mate, don’t you have enough to fill it out?”

Gary scowled at him and said, “Fuck you, mate, I’ve got more than enough.” and he turned and left to put on his outfit. 

While they were getting ready Ibrahim’s phone beeped with an incoming text. “Hey guys, I’ve got a text.” But there wasn’t any message just a video. The boys gathered around his phone and he pressed play. What they saw stunned them. They saw their girls cracking on with the Casa boys and it seemed like they were loving it. Hope was flirting with some blue eyed Irishman, Priya was laughing and chatting with a blue-haired bloke. The next clip showed Macee running her hands all over some guy with armband tattoos and he looked like he was in heaven. When the screen faded out, they all looked at each other, not speaking. Finally, Gary said, “Well, that wasn’t fun. Do you think they’re gonna stick with those blokes?” No one had an answer, so they got ready in silence, each contemplating their next move.

Bobby felt like an idiot, but he had to admit this was hilarious, they all looked like strippers. They went downstairs and looked over the buffet as the girls were getting ready to join them. There was french toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, pastries, and tea, coffee, juice and prosecco if anyone wanted mimosas.

They were told to each stand by a table and wait for their girl to join them. Bobby saw Maggie walk over to his table, leaving Gary alone. He was surprised when she asked, “Do you mind if I sit with you?” Bobby looked at Gary who just smiled and made a ‘go ahead’ gesture.

Bobby asked, “What about Gary?”

Maggie said, “We knew it was just a friendship thing, he’s got his eye on someone else, and I wanted to get to know you a bit more, if that’s alright.”

Bobby held out her chair, asked her what she would like to eat. Once he returned with their plates and they started eating and talking. He was surprised to find out that they actually had a bit in common. She loved to cook and had thought about going to culinary school but her parents talked her out of it so she went into accounting instead. They had a lovely time over brunch and he seriously considered switching, thinking they could make a go of it as friends. He asked, “So, how are you and Gary getting on?”

She smiled and said, “He’s great, but there really isn’t any chemistry there. He and I said we’d catch up once we’re out since we live pretty close to each other, I’m over in Dartford. Why do you ask?”

Bobby looked at her, she was pretty in an understated way, she didn’t use a lot of makeup, and didn’t fuss with her hair overly much. He smiled at her and said, “I was just curious. Why aren’t you pushing to get into the villa like the other girls?”

“That’s not me, I came here wanting to meet someone, but with the realization that it’s a long shot to meet someone on a dating show.” She smiled at him, going on, “Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to get in and have a chance at the money, but if not, then it was fun being here these last few days. You know I don’t really fit in with the girls too much and I’m not into the drama and scheming, I won’t be something I’m not.” 

Bobby smiled, “Do you think you would want to couple up with me? I think we could get on really well.” He felt himself blush, he was being such a melt!

Maggie replied, “Really? Wow, I didn’t realize you felt that way. I’d love to couple up with you.” 

Bobby grinned at her saying, “Great! I can’t wait for later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for not getting this out sooner. I was really surprised at how this chapter turned out, I wasn't expecting Emily's snap, I had envisioned something completely different, but it's what the characters wanted to say! LOL
> 
> I hope you enjoy. We have one more Villa chapter, will Bobby win? I have no idea!


	16. Finally the Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end of the time in the Villa (finally). Who wins, and do they share???

The islanders are lounging around talking about the finale and who they think the fans will choose for the final four. Bobby knows he and Maggie are a shoe-in, but he has to play along. 

Being coupled up with Maggie has been better than he imagined. She didn’t mind not getting physical. She was happy just to be with him in a friendship couple. Their first night as a couple they slept with a pillow wall between them. After the Couple Trouble challenge, they were awarded a night in the Hideaway much to everyone’s annoyance. 

The Hideaway was the one area completely closed off from the cameras and microphones, and it was only open to challenge winners. It comprised of a sitting room, large circular bed and en suite with a whirlpool tub and shower for two. It’s privacy made it a highly coveted prize to the couples, so winning a challenge for a chance to come in and get away from the drama of the Villa was quite alluring. 

When they arrived in the Hideaway, Bobby saw the champagne chilling and the rose petals scattered over the bed and looked at Maggie for her reaction. “Want some?” he motioned to the bucket. At her nod he popped the cork and filled their glasses. “Sooo...What now? Are you hungry?” 

Maggie smiled at him and said, “Let’s get into our pj’s and talk. It’s been an exhausting few days. I just want to relax.” 

Relieved, Bobby replied, “That’s brilliant! First one back wins!”

Maggie laughed, “Wins what?? We’re already here.” But Bobby’s already run off to change.

A while later, they sat on opposite ends of the sofa talking and drinking champagne. Maggie sat up saying “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did actually” he smirks.

Maggie rolls her eyes and says, “No really, why are you here? I mean, you’re good looking, funny _ and _you can bake. You’re every girl’s dream. Why aren’t you coupled up with your true love? Isn’t that why you’re here?”

Her question throws him for a loop, and he opens and closes his mouth like a fish before quipping, “What makes you think I’m not with the love of my life?”

“Come on, you and I both know we aren’t soulmates, we’re just friends and that’s all we’ll be. You don’t have those feelings for me, just like I don’t have them for you.” Maggie pushed on, “I know why I’m here but I don’t understand you. You’ve had some of the most gorgeous women here trying to turn your head and it’s like you’re oblivious to it. Did Emily get it right? Are you gay?” At his shocked face, she quickly went on, “It’s alright, I mean, no one is judging you, it’s just…”

Bobby debates on how much to tell Maggie, after a while he answers, “I’m not gay, I'm very much in to women, but I haven’t met anyone who I see as more than a friend. I don't know who I can trust in here so I won't let anyone get close. What about you? Why are you coupled up with me? You just said that we’re friends only, why didn’t you graft on another guy, are you gay?”

Maggie looks down then directly into his eyes and says the last thing he thought she would say. Actually, yeah, I am. Just like you, there isn’t anyone here that I am attracted to. Plus, I’m here for the money. I need it to help my mum.” 

Shocked, Bobby says the first thing that pops in his head, “Really? Same.” He doesn’t say more than that, waiting for her to go on, afraid he’s said too much.

“My mum is struggling to make ends meet since my dad left her. He emptied their bank accounts and left her with all the debt. She’s trying to find a job, but she hasn’t worked since I was little. If I can get any of the prize money it would help her. I don’t make enough to support us both and I don’t want to move back home. That’s why I’m trying to stay as long as I can. The producers don’t know. Please Bobby, please don’t say anything to them or anyone.” She begs him.

“Wow, I won’t say anything. Bobby decides to test her by saying, “I’m opening my own bakery and need the money to help with the start up costs.” He doesn’t dare mention Finnighan to her, he doesn’t know her well enough to share. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. Wanna share a round bed?” 

Maggie laughs and hugs him, “Sure. Pillow wall?”

\----------

It’s day 28 and Gary’s phone dings, “Guys! I’ve got a text!” he yells.

** _“Good Morning Islanders! Hurry up and get ready because there’s some special, long distance people who want to catch up with you!_ **

** _#meettheparents #itsforyou_ **

Bobby hurries to the guy’s changing room and throws on his swim trunks, he hopes it’s Jonno, though he wouldn’t mind texting his mum or sisters. When he arrives at the beach hut his phone dings with an incoming text, ‘Here we go’ he thinks.

** _“Bobby, we have someone special for you to speak with. Please look at the monitor for your special video call. You will have 15 minutes only so make every moment count!”_ **

Shocked and happy that it’s not a text convo, he looks up to see the video feed connecting and soon Jonno’s face fills the monitor.

“Mate!” he yells, “Fuck! It’s so good to see you. What’s happening, give me the scoop!”

Jonno laughs and says, “Good to see you too man, keep yer pants on!” They talk and laugh at what Jonno has seen in the Villa. After a few minutes Jonno says, “Mate, I can’t take all the time, someone else wants to say Hi.” Jonno backs out of view and the screen goes blurry as someone stands too close to the camera. The first thing Bobby sees is curly black hair, then Finnighan’s face fills his screen.

“Hi Bobby” she says shyly. “I’ve been watching. I know you told me not to, but I just...wanted to… see you. How are you?” 

Bobby mouth goes dry, for a second he doesn’t know what to do, then he shakes himself loose, “Finni! It’s great to see you, yer lookin as beautiful as ever! How is the orchestra? Your season should be starting soon, yeah?” Bobby is panicking. There is so much he’s feeling and that he wants to tell her, but he’s acutely aware of the cameras and microphones picking up everything he says and does. His eyes are pleading with her to understand. Just seeing her takes his breath away. She’s even more stunning than he remembers. “Hey, I’ll be out of here really soon then we can catch up over a pint, yeah?”

Finnighan’s smile falters for a second before she says, “That’d be great and yeah, the orchestra is starting up soon, so practices are insane, sometimes two a day.”

Bobby grins and nods while she speaks, trying to keep the words in. He looks at the timer in the corner of the screen and sees there’s only a few seconds left. “Hey guys, I’ve got to go soon. Jonno!” he yells, when his face is on the screen, Bobby tells him, “Mate, I need you to take very special care of everything. Make sure nothing gets hurt, yeah? I’m coming back real soon.” 

Jonno looks into the camera and says, “Mate, I’ll make sure nothing is wrong here, just finish this strong and fuckin’ win this thing already!” With that, the screen goes blank, and Bobby’s phone dings again.

** _“Hope you enjoyed catching up with old friends, we have someone else waiting to speak with you. You will have five minutes to speak with your surprise guest.”_ **

The timer starts up again and two strangers’ faces fill the screen. “Hey Bobby! We’re Maggie’s friends.” The blonde says “Hi, I’m Cassie” and the brunette says, “And I’m Laurel. Surprise!”

Oh shite! He thinks. Nothing like adding more stress on. He gives his trademark grin saying, “Hey, it’s great to meet Maggie’s mates!”

They both laugh, but Laurel says, “Yeah, we’re just as surprised as you. We thought this would be a text convo too. So, what are your intentions for our girl? You know we are contractually obligated to obliterate you if you hurt her, right.” 

Cassie rolls her eyes saying, “Ignore her, we know you’re not going to hurt our Maggie. We love how respectful you’ve been with her, you're not the player they’re trying to make you out to be.”

Player he thinks. Laughing he says, “Yeah, that’s me, Mr. Smooth and Debonaire. Crap we’ve only a few seconds. It was really nice meeting you both, I hope we can hang out when we get out of here!” he enthuses.

Cassie replies, “Totally! You’ll have to come to London and hang with us!” 

At that the screen goes blank for the final time and Bobby sighs heavily. ‘Well’ he thinks, ‘That could have gone much worse.’ His mind is still reeling over seeing Finnighan. He prays he handled the double-edged sword well; not giving anything away to the producers about their relationship, while letting Finnighan know that he was happy to see her without hurting her. 

His phone dings again, ** _“Bobby, it’s time. Please leave the hut and rejoin the rest of the islanders.”_ **

Bobby walks out into the sunshine to see everyone has gathered around the pool talking excitedly about their calls. He spies Maggie on a swan floatie and cannonballs into the water spraying everyone in the process. “Hey Lass! How was your call from home?”

Dripping, Maggie laughed at him, “Bobby, if I wanted to swim I would have gotten in the water instead of the floatie. My call was good. It was great seeing my friends again. I really missed them.” She looked pointedly into his eyes as she said this, letting him know that one of them, probably Laurel, was actually her girlfriend. 

“Yeah, I actually got to speak with them for a bit. They’re brill! I hope we can all meet up when we get out.”

This led to a discussion of the islanders meeting up on the outside and when they should have their reunion. Bobby’s phone dings with an incoming message, 

** _“Islanders, it’s time for final dates. You have one hour before you leave for your romantic evening.”_ **

** _#lovedup #romanceisintheair_ **

Everyone rushes to the bathrooms for showers and to get ready.

\---------

Bobby and Maggie are sitting on a floating platform drinking champagne at sunset enjoying their final date of the show. He asked, “So, did you speak with Jonno during the calls from home?” 

Maggie smiles and says, “I did, he’s great, so is Finnighan. Did you know she just finished playing with Ed Sheeran? He just came in one day and said that he needed a few orchestra members to back him up on one of his songs and she was chosen! That’s insane! I really liked them.”

Bobby didn’t know that, “Wow! She didn’t say anything to me.”

Maggie’s face is stricken, Aw shit! I bet she wanted to surprise you.” Maggie mimes a stern teacher shaking her finger in his face, “You better act surprised when she tells you!”

Bobby laughs and says, “I will. She is amazing though. She’s really strong, you know? She moved to Glasgow from the US and she’s making a life for herself.” He can’t keep the admiration out of his voice.

Maggie looks him thoughtfully before nodding her head saying quietly, “Yeah. I know what you mean. Any guy would be lucky to be with her. I hope whoever turns her head understands how special she is and appreciates her.” Bobby swallows hard and nods. She knows. Somehow she knows Finnighan is his girl. He prays she doesn’t tell anyone. While he’s processing this, her phone dings startling him out of his thoughts.

“It’s time to go. Thank you Bobby for a great final date. This has been very...enlightening.” She kisses his cheek as they get into the boat.

\----------

** _“The final couple going to the finale are…Maggie and Bobby!” _ ** Everyone cheers as they step forward. ** _“Noah, Priya, Kassam and Lottie, you have 30 minutes to gather your belongings and say your goodbyes.” _ **

After tearful goodbyes and promises to see each other the next night, the doors close. The final four couples, Graham and Marisol; Gary and Macee; Elijah and Chelsea and Bobby and Maggie gather in the villa’s kitchen for a celebratory drink. Bobby yells, “WOOHOO!!! We’ve made it! Final Four Baby!!” Everyone laughs and joins in. After laughing and speculating who the pubilc will vote as winner, the islanders finally calm down and start drifting upstairs to bed, Bobby and Maggie stay behind in the kitchen to clean up and talk. 

“Hey, I can’t imagine being in the final four with anyone else. Even if we’re in a friendship couple it’s been an amazing time and part of that is because of you.” Bobby hugs her close feeling her smile against his shoulder. 

“I feel the same way. Even though we didn’t find true love in the villa, I’m so happy you and I are here together. I”ve made a great friend, who by the way bakes an awesome cake!” Maggie’s eyes are shiny with unshed tears. “I’m just really happy we’re together in the final four. I don’t care where we end up, it’s been an amazing summer.”

“Let’s go to bed lass, we’ve got a big day tomorrow.” With that they walked upstairs and got into bed, with their trusty pillow wall between them.

The next day went by quickly as everyone leisured over a breakfast cooked by Chelsea and Macee reminisced over the past few weeks, laughing at the pranks Bobby pulled off and those that he failed miserably at, the crazy conversations and the dramas. 

Chelsea’s phone dinged, ** _“Islanders, please pack and bring your bags to the front door. The winners of Love Island will be announced soon.”_ **

** _#finalefun #wheresmypants?_ **

Everyone stopped and looked at each other before going upstairs to pack everything but their final dress clothes. As Bobby packs, he can’t help but think of his time in the Villa and all the ups and downs. It’s been an amazing journey but he’s so glad it’s almost over. Seeing and talking to Finnighan has him itching to go home and spend time with his love. While he was sorting out his clothes, Rahim and Elijah chased Gary into the dressing room laughing like loons.

“Oi! What’s going on? Aren’t you supposed to be packing?” laughing as Gary tries to hide behind Bobby as Rahim tries and throws an egg at his head.

Laughing, Gary tries to answer, “Mate, Cover me! Rahim’s gone off!” He can’t get much more out than that when the raw egg hits Gary square in the forehead. 

When some of the egg splatters on his shirt, Bobby jumps back yelling, “Eww, what the fuck? Rahim! You are a dead man!” He grabs an egg from Gary and starts chasing Ibrahim, the packing all but forgotten. Rahim runs into the girls dressing room, where they are talking and passing clothes around, it looks as if a clothing bomb went off. 

Ibrahim stops short mouth open, looking at the disaster of a room, the other boys bump into him as they stop and look at the room. “Holy shit! Where did all this come from and how did you all manage to bring so much in those small cases?” All the boys were somewhat astonished at the sheer amount of clothing scattered around the room. 

Macee looks around, “What? Everything’s sorted, and I know exactly what’s mine and how to pack it.”

Chelsea answers, “Yeah, besides, bikinis don’t take much room at all. Are you done packing Elijah?”

Blushing he answers, “Uhh, not quite everything.”

Gary bursts in, “Right, like nothing. Rahim was showing us how to play Adventure Golf, but it didn’t end well.” He looked at the boys and they all burst out laughing.

Bobby sidles up to Maggie, “You look well packed already.” 

Maggie snorted and eyed the other girls, “I wasn’t here nearly as long as the others, so I didn’t have much to do. Besides I don’t like things in disarray, I have a system in place for my clothes.”

Dumbfounded, Bobby asks, “You mean, all this is for three girls?” Maggie nodded and smirked at the other girls. “Wow, right. I think we boys will leave it to you then.” and he walked out of the room in a daze, the game forgotten.

Maggie laughed and called after them, “You guys need any help sorting your things?”

\----------

As the four couples, dressed in the finest clothes purchased for the prom stood in the transformed garden, they all nervously tried to joke with each other. Chelsea, surprisingly serious and sentimental announced, “Guys, before we find out who wins, I wanted to tell you that I feel like a winner already. I got to spend the most amazing holiday with the best friends possible and no matter who wins, I know we will always be close. AND, I get to leave with this incredible guy.” she gazes up at Elijah and he kisses her with such tenderness it brings a lump to Bobby’s throat. Everyone murmured their agreement. 

Chelsea’s phone dings with the first text:

** _“Islanders, you’ve had an incredible summer, but it’s time to find out who our Love Island Winners are…”_ **

Chelsea looks up at everyone, “That’s all it says.”

Elijah’s phone chimes:

** _“The couple in fourth place, splitting £5,000 is...GRAHAM AND MARISOL!” _ ** All the islanders clap and hug both as they smile and walk out the door.

Everyone takes a deep breath. Macee’s phone chimes next:

** _“The couple in third place, splitting £10,000 is…GARY AND MACEE!” _ **Chelsea, Elijah, Maggie and Bobby hug and congratulate the two. 

The four remaining islanders hold hands as they wait to hear who has won. Finally Bobby’s phone chimes with the text:

** _“Bobby and Maggie, Chelsea and Elijah, you’ve fought hard and loved harder, but the fans have chosen, and one couple stands out above the others.”_ **

Bobby looks up, his heart about to leap from his chest, the producers are really drawing this out.

Maggie’s phone dings:

** _“The couple in second place, splitting £25,000 is....CHELSEA AND ELIJAH!”_ **

Bobby stands there in shocked silence. He can’t believe he’s won Love Island, in a friendship couple no less! Suddenly all noise and movement come back and he’s laughing and hugging Maggie for all it’s worth. A voice over a loudspeaker announces,

** _“CONGRATULATIONS BOBBY & MAGGIE!! You are this year’s Love Island WINNERS! Please step out and greet your family and friends for the award ceremony!”_ **

Bobby kisses Maggie on the cheek and whispers, “Thank you lass. You are an amazing woman and I want all the best for you!”

Bobby and Maggie step outside the Villa to screams and applause and wave to all their family, friends and the past islanders.

One of the producers steps up to the microphone and quiets the crowd, “Bobby and Maggie, you’ve had an incredible journey but it’s not over yet. In front of you are two envelopes, one contains ** _£50,000_ ** the other is empty. Whoever receives the prize, has an opportunity to keep the money for themselves or share it with their partner. Please, choose your envelopes!”

Bobby looks at Maggie and gestures for her to pick first. Maggie picks the envelope nearest to her. Bobby picks up his envelope and says, “Open them together?” At her nod, they open their envelopes and show the contents. 

Maggie has the money, while Bobby’s envelope is empty. Knowing he has to play up the tension, he smiles faintly and looks at her shocked face, “Well, lass, it’s your call.” 

Maggie looks down at the sparkling card with £50,000 on it, her hands shaking and steps up to the microphone. The crowd is so quiet you can hear a pin drop. She turns to Bobby with an unreadable look on her face, “I know I came in her later than most, and Bobby is a real sweetheart, but we are only in a friendship couple so I don’t feel bad for my decision.” She takes a deep breath and says, “I’m going to keep the money.” With that she steps away from the mic and the crown stares at her open-mouthed, before the booing starts, and someone yelled, “You wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for Bobby you skank!”

Bobby stands there trying to look shocked! He shakes his head and steps up to the microphone himself. The crowd cheers him and starts chanting his name. Bobby smiles and tries to quiet everyone down, “Listen. Listen!” He shakes his head and looks to the crowd and tries again. “By the Order of Judge Bobby, I need you all to calm down!” The crowd laughed but quieted down. “Thank you. Listen, I’m not angry with Maggie for taking the money, I’m disappointed but not angry. We talked about our reasons for coming to Love Island and I don’t begrudge her wanting to keep it, I know she will put it to good use.” He glances at Maggie and smiles, she mouths “Thank you” to him. “It was an amazing experience, one that brought me many lasting friendships. Maggie has her reasons for keeping the money, have some compassion for her and let’s all be happy with the blessings we’ve got!” He hugs and kisses Maggie on the cheek then looks out to the crowd, grins and says, “Let’s get this party started!”

The producer gets back on the mic to introduce Kassam as tonight’s DJ, but Bobby has already run off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me during the Villa scenes, it was so much harder than I expected and ended up writing then scrapping my work because I confused myself too much. I hope you enjoyed my version of the Villa. 
> 
> Now it's time to work on Bobby's relationship with Finnighan :) 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting, your kind words and encouragement kept me going especially when I wanted to give up! I can't wait to see what's in store for Bobby & Finnighan now that he's done with Love Island :)


	17. Finally the Finale - Finnighan's PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the finale through Finnighan's eyes

After they disconnected the video call with Bobby Jonno turned to Finnighan and said, “Ya know, his head hasn’t been turned right? I hope that right there proved to you, he’s still very much into you.”

Finnighan shakes her head, “I’m not sure Jon. If he did still care, why not act like it, why brush me off as a friend? I think he’s finally found love with Maggie. You’ve seen him week after week, they’ve only gotten closer...”

Jonno, shakes his head saying, “Finni, look at the facts. We don't know everything that goes on in the Villa, they edit the shit out of it, besides, what we’ve seen of him is pretty tame compared to the other islanders. You two need to talk for more than five minutes by video chat. Which leads me to another point, we’ve been invited to Spain for the finale.” He looks at her shaking her head, “Don’t shake your head at me. He would want you there. He hasn’t seen you for weeks and he needs you.” 

“But, I can’t ask off from the orchestra” she began.

“Bullshite! It’s just a few days. You said that players are encouraged to take time off these last few weeks before the concert season begins. Take a few days off and go to Spain with me. Besides, I’ve already booked our tickets. We leave in two days.

Finnighan smiles and shakes her head and says, “I’ll request the time off at tomorrow’s practice. You’re right, I know you’re right, but it’s going to be crazy, what if he doesn’t have time for me, I mean us? People are going to want to talk to him, and everything, I…” She broke off at Jonno’s raised eyebrow and said, “Right, I’ll ask for the time off tomorrow.” 

The next day at rehearsals, Finnighan requested four days to go to Spain but the conductor informed her that she would be part of a special concert in London in two weeks and he could only allow her two. Finnighan knew better than to argue with the conductor, especially since she was the newest, and most replaceable member. 

At her break she texted Jonno, ** _“Hey, can’t get 4 days off, only 2. Special concert in London, gotta practice :( ”_ **

She didn’t see his reply until practice was over, ** _“ShTe, i'll Chgr ttickty. we leav 2nte gota bre thre erley.”_ **

In the months that Finighan has been friends with him, she had gotten used to Jonno’s horrendous texting, but this was even worse. Was he even using English? How the man can work in business and text so badly she never understood. She finally gave up and called him. “Hey! What the hell were you trying to say?” she said when he answered.

Jonno snorted, “I said, _ clearly _, that I’ll change your ticket and we’re leaving tonight, they want us there early so we can watch everything as it happens.”

“Jon, that was not clearly.” She laughed, “was English your first language?”

Jonno let out his trademark booming laugh and said, “No, smartass, it’s not so there! Flight leaves at five, can you be ready by then?” 

Now it was Finnighan’s turn to laugh, “I’m already packed. Maestro let us off early, so I’m on my way. I’ll be at the flat in 20 minutes or so.”

Jonno met her at the bakery’s front and walked with her to her flat. “We’ll need to leave soon since it’s Friday afternoon, it will take longer to get to the airport. 

The flight to Majorca was longer than she expected and the closer they got, the more nervous she was about seeing Bobby. It had been weeks and would he still feel the same way? She tried to honor his wishes to not watch, but in her weaker moments she would watch him flirt and laugh with the other girls in the Villa. It was strange even though he was flirting and joking with other girls, he would say or do something that felt it was meant for her. When someone asked his type he said he preferred girls with black hair and blue eyes, but all the girls he was coupled with were blondes or brunettes. She wanted to believe he was telling her that he was staying loyal to her by choosing girls that looked nothing like her. He was always saying he had the most beautiful friends. It gave her hope for their relationship, but now, the doubts were creeping in. The last she watched, he was coupled up with a girl named Maggie. Finnighan had to admit, they looked good together. Maggie was just a few inches shorter than Bobby and had beautiful short golden blonde hair and brown eyes. 

Soon, the pilot announced they were on their final descent into Spain. Finnighan looked at Jonno next to her and held out her hand as they prepared to land. He had admitted to her that he wasn’t much for flying and that take offs and especially landings made him nervous. She never would have expected that from the big man, but he grabbed her hand at take off and didn’t let go until they were well in the air. He held her hand until they stopped at the gate, “Thanks love, those landings are awful.” 

Finnighan smiled and said “Who knew the big bad Jonno had a weakness. I’m happy to help. We all have some kryptonite, mine’s spiders. I know it’s a girly thing, but I just can’t stand them. I will literally leave my house and find someone to come and get it out for me.” She laughs self consciously. When the seatbelt sign dings, everyone stands and starts grabbing their bags from the overhead. Jonno grabs both their bags as Finnighan can barely reach it and the exit into the warm Spanish night.

\----------

The next morning, everyone was boarded into excursion busses and taken to the Villa where the islanders have been living. They were instructed that they would be there most of the day and to dress casually. The busses would bring them back to their hotel later that day, to allow them to get ready for the finale. They were to dress formally for the finale and after party with the islanders. Luckily Finnighan brought several dresses since she couldn’t make up her mind. When everyone arrived, there were tables and chairs spread out under large tents and a large buffet spread out with brunch items. There was also a jumbo screen set up near the entrance to the Villa where guests could watch the final day and finale. Jonno was wearing cargo shorts and a polo and was getting appreciative looks from several women in the crowd. Finnighan wore a romper in the same shade as her blue eyes and sandals and a wide brimmed hat to hide her hair which was frizzing in the Spanish heat and humidity. Under the urging of Jonno, she had made an appointment at the hotel’s spa to get her hair and make up done and sent her dress to the laundry to steam the wrinkles out of it. 

A producer named Lana asked everyone to take their seats, filming was beginning soon. Finnighan and Jonno found seats near the front. They seemed to be sitting near the islanders who were dumped but chose to stay around for the finale. She listened to them make scathing comments about the islanders left in the villa and how it was rigged and unfair, especially when Bobby was in another friendship couple. A tall good looking man, Lucas she thought his name was, complained that he didn’t know how Bobby could still be in the villa, he was only in a friendship couple and that wasn’t good telly. He continued to berate Bobby on everything from his looks, to his job and his sexual orientation. Finnighan found herself getting angrier and angrier at him. She jumped up startling Jonno next to her. 

Jonno looked at her face, and pulled her to the buffet to get a drink and some distance from the asshole. “Don’t listen to him, he’s still trying to cause drama and get his 15 minutes of fame. If he can do it out here, he will. He’s not worth whatever wrath you’re going to unleash on him.” At her reluctant nog, he went on “Watch his body language, after he says something outrageous, he looks around to see who’s listening. He’s nothing but a little boy throwing a tantrum.”

Finnighan was calming down when Lucas shouted something at the screen, then casually looked around him with a superior smirk on his face. She looked up at Jonno who winked and grinned at her. Finnighan giggled slightly and nodded. They walked back to their table and sat back and watched what the islanders were doing. 

Around three that afternoon, the producers announced that everyone was to return to the hotel and get ready for the finale. They should all be back at 7:00PM that evening to find out who wins Love Island and the after party. 

Later that evening, Jonno dressed in one of his work suits, knocked on Finnighan’s door. His jaw dropped when she opened the door. She had her curly hair straightened and it came to her waist and the makeup artist emphasized her eyes making them seem larger and bluer, but it was her dress that was stunning. It was a black floor length column dress with a slit to mid thigh and rhinestones decorated the halter top. “Holy Shit! Bobby is going to lose it when he sees you! You look incredible! I can’t wait to see his reaction when he finally sees you. Are you ready to go?”

Blushing but smiling, Finnighan grabs her wrap and handback and walks out to the bus holding Jonno’s arm.

\----------

When Jonno and Finnighan arrived at the viewing area set up for family and friends, they both received admiring looks from those around them. Finnighan’s hands were trembling as they walked to the bar. Jonno ordered them each a glass of Scottish whiskey, “Drink this love, it will help calm the nerves.” 

Finnighan drained the glass in one gulp, her eyes watering with the burn of the alcohol. “Holy hell, Jonno!” she wheezed, “you could have warned me!”

Laughing, he said, “You’re supposed to sip it not shoot it.” Turning to the bartender, he ordered her another, “Sip this one _ slowly _, you’ll want to keep your wits about you tonight.” They walked over to a table with their names written on place cards. As they sat waiting for everything to begin Finnighan looked around, the viewing area had been turned into a fairyland with twinkling lights and flowers, everything was beautiful. Jonno told her he would get them some of the hors d'oeuvres from the buffet, and as soon as he left a strange man approached the table and sat down in his chair, “Hey gorgeous, I’m Rocco, mind if I join you?” 

Finnighan shook her head and said, “I’m sorry, my date will be back soon.” 

Rocco looked over where Jonno was talking to a redhead saying, “I don’t think so, he’s otherwise occupied. That’s a lovely accent, are you American then?” 

Just as Finnighan pushed her chair back to stand, Jonno returned with a plate of appetizers, “Hey love, you alright?” He stood to his full height eyeing the smaller man, “Hey mate, I think you’d better move along.” When he walked away, Jonno said, “Sorry about that, I got caught up with a bird from the show, she wouldn’t let me leave without being rude. I saw you trying to get away from that douche. I remember him, he cracked on everything with a skirt. Total nob.”

Finnighan said “Yeah, he wasn’t taking no for an answer, I was afraid I’d have to get strong with him.”

The jumbo screen lit up and everyone was ushered back to their seats. The four couples were standing at the firepit, and Finnighan couldn’t take her eyes off Bobby, he looked amazing! His black suit fit him perfectly and his dreads were tied back off his face. She had never seen him so dressed up, it brought butterflies to her stomach. She picked up her glass and took a large swallow of whiskey. Jonno looked at her and said, “Breathe lass, it’s gonna be alright.” Finnighan grabbed his hand to steady her nerves. The host announced it was time to find out who the Love Island winners would be. 

Finnighan watched as the blonde girl, Chelsea made a pretty speech about friendships. Her phone dinged with an incoming text.

** _“Islanders, you’ve had an incredible summer, but it’s time to find out who our Love Island Winners are…”_ **

Chelsea looks up at everyone, “That’s all it says.”

Elijah’s phone chimes:

** _“The couple in fourth place, splitting £5,000 is...GRAHAM AND MARISOL!” _ ** All the islanders clap and hug both as they smile and walk out the door.

The crowd in the viewing area cheers for the two islanders as they stand to the side waiting for the next couple to exit the Villa.

** _“The couple in third place, splitting £10,000 is…GARY AND MACEE!” _ **Chelsea, Elijah, Maggie and Bobby hug and congratulate the two. 

The crowd goes crazy with clapping and a few boos. Finnighan remembered that in the beginning, Bobby had coupled up with Macee, but she looked happy with Gary as they laughed and hugged the other couples. Everyone faced the screen when another phone dinged.

** _“Bobby and Maggie, Chelsea and Elijah, you’ve fought hard and loved harder, but the fans have chosen, and one couple stands out above the others.”_ **

Finnighan’s heart was beating so fast, the tension was palpable as everyone held their breath as they awaited for the announcement.

Maggie’s phone dings:

** _“The couple in second place, splitting £25,000 is....CHELSEA AND ELIJAH!”_ **

Chelsea and Elijah walk out to the crowd roaring their congratulations. Elijah kisses Chelsea, bending her back over his arm as everyone laughs and applauds.

A voice over a loudspeaker announces,

** _“CONGRATULATIONS BOBBY & MAGGIE!! You are this year’s Love Island WINNERS! Please step out and greet your family and friends for the award ceremony!”_ **

Bobby kisses Maggie on the cheek and they step outside the Villa to screams and applause. One of the producers steps up to the microphone and quiets the crowd, “Bobby and Maggie, you’ve had an incredible journey but it’s not over yet. In front of you are two envelopes, one contains ** _£50,000_ ** the other is empty. Whoever receives the prize, has an opportunity to keep the money for themselves or share it with their partner. Please, choose your envelopes!”

Bobby looks at Maggie and gestures for her to pick first. Maggie picks the envelope nearest to her. Bobby picks up his envelope and says, “Open them together?” At her nod, they open their envelopes and show the contents. 

Maggie has the money, while Bobby’s envelope is empty. “Well, lass, it’s your call.” 

Maggie looks down at the sparkling card with £50,000 written on it, her hands shaking and steps up to the microphone. The crowd is so quiet you can hear a pin drop. She turns to Bobby with an unreadable look on her face, “I know I came in her later than most, and Bobby is a real sweetheart, but we are only in a friendship couple so I don’t feel bad for my decision.” She takes a deep breath and says, “I’m going to keep the money.” With that she steps away from the mic and the crown stares at her open-mouthed, before the booing starts, and someone yelled, “You wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for Bobby you skank!”

Shocked, Finnighan looked at Jonno who looked at Bobby in disbelief. 

Bobby shakes his head and steps up to the microphone himself. The crowd cheers him and starts chanting his name. Bobby smiles and tries to quiet everyone down, “Listen. Listen!” He shakes his head and looks to the crowd and tries again. “By the Order of Judge Bobby, I need you all to calm down!” The crowd laughed but quieted down. “Thank you. Listen, I’m not angry with Maggie for taking the money, I’m disappointed but not angry. We talked about our reasons for coming to Love Island and I don’t begrudge her wanting to keep it, I know she will put it to good use.” He glances at Maggie and smiles, she mouths “Thank you” to him. “It was an amazing experience, one that brought me many lasting friendships. Maggie has her reasons for keeping the money, have some compassion for her and let’s all be happy with the blessings we’ve got!” He hugs and kisses Maggie on the cheek then looks out to the crowd, his gaze passing over Finnighan, then quickly comes back as his mouth drops open. Shaking himself, he grins and says, “Let’s get this party started!”

With that he jumps off the stage and runs over to Finnighan, and picking her up in a bear hug spins her around. All he can say is “Lass” over and over. When he puts her down, he crashes his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. 

Everyone is standing open mouthed in shock! _ This _is why he wouldn’t couple up with anyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the finale from Finnighan's perspective. I enjoyed writing it once I got started. Hopefully the chapters will come quicker now that I have an idea of where the story is going.


	18. Reunited; And It Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnighan and Bobby are reunited at the after party and everything goes right!

Bobby kissed Finnighan with everything he had. He couldn’t get enough of her, she was sweeter than anything he ever baked and he was addicted. When they broke apart gasping, everyone hooted and cheered for them. Bobby looked her up and down, “Damn lass, you look incredible! I almost didn’t recognize you.” 

He gazed into her eyes until he heard someone clearing his throat. “Oi! She’s not the only one who dressed for the occasion!” Jonno said laughing at how besotted his friend was.

Bobby turned toward the big man and grabbed him in a hug with lots of back slaps and laughing. “Shite! It’s so good to see you, mate.” Bobby wiped a tear away as he said it. Turning back to Finnighan, he told them, “I have so much to tell you, you can’t even imagine…” 

He broke off when Chelsea ran up to them, “Oh Emm Gee! Bobby! Who is this? Introduce us!” Without waiting for him to speak, Chelsea hugged Finnighan saying, “Hi! I’m Chelsea, a friend of Bobby’s from the Villa. Are you his girlfriend? Bobby! Why didn’t you tell us you had a girlfriend?” She was vibrating with excitement and not letting anyone get a word in as she fired questions at them.

Laughing, Elijah grabbed her around the waist and said, “Breathe babe, let them get a word in.” He smiled at Finnighan and Jonno and held out his hand, “Hey, I’m Elijah, nice to meet you. Bobby’s told us nothing about you so this is quite the surprise.” 

Finnighan shook his hand. “Hi, I’m Finnighan, it's nice to meet you as well. I’m, um, Bobby’s…” she broke off not knowing how to define her relationship with him. When she looked up at him, he kissed her lightly saying proudly, “She’s my girlfriend.” He smiled down at her and winked as Finnighan blushed. 

“Now it all makes sense.” Someone said, while another voice said, “Damn, if I had that at home, I never would have come on the show.” Finnighan couldn’t see who with the camera lights in her eyes and with all the taller people around her. It seems as if everyone was talking over each other and asking questions and laughing. Finnighan was quite overwhelmed with the crowd and whispered to Bobby, “I’m going to get a drink, do you want anything?” At his head shake she stepped away from the crowd and walked to the bar and sighed in relief. 

As she was waiting for the bartender, she felt a hand touch her arm, it was the girl who was coupled up with Bobby. She was about Finnighan’s height but that’s where the similarities ended. Finnighan eyed her nervously. “Hi.” she said and waited for the other girl

“Hi, I’m Maggie. I’m guessing you are Bobby’s girlfriend?”

“Umm...I” Bobby had just said it in front of everyone, but Finnighan still wasn’t sure. I… we’re…. I’m not sure what we are” Finnighan finally said. Finnighan looked at the other girl, she had an understated beauty that made Finnighan self conscious. She was thinner, with honey blonde and big brown eyes. She didn’t wear much makeup and didn't need it. For several long minutes, she just stared at Finnighan, not speaking. Finnighan started to get nervous and said, “Did you need something? Oh! Congratulations on winning with Bobby, but um, why didn’t you split the money with him? He needs it just as much as you do.” She could feel her temper start to flare up, “That was kind of a dick thing to do, you know.”

Maggie looked down at Finnighan and said softly, “I know, but I need it for my mum. She’s drowning in debt since my dad took off with all their savings.” Her eyes pleaded with Finnighan to understand. “This will let her keep her house while she looks for work.” 

The temper left Finnighan like air out of a balloon. “You’re close to your momma?” At Maggie’s nod, she sighed, “Then I guess I can’t fault you for that. I’d do the same for my momma. So, are you and Bobby…” She broke off, not knowing how to finish the question. They looked close on the show, but the way he kissed her when he saw her confused Finnighan. She didn’t know what to believe. 

Maggie laughed, and said, “No, we’re just friends. He never wanted anything romantic from me and I felt the same. Besides, I have a girlfriend waiting for me.” she blushed as she told Finnighan. 

Finnighan felt a weight fall off her shoulders, Bobby really did stay true to her while he was in the Villa. She laughed and grabbed Maggie’s hand and said, “Thank you for telling me. I’ve been so worried that he was happy with you and that I bringing him more drama by coming here.”

Maggie grinned, “Nope, he’s yours, he always was. Go back there and save him. He looks a little desperate to get away from everyone.” With that she walked off toward the party in the Villa. 

Finnighan ordered him a whiskey and walked back over to where Bobby was surrounded by islanders and doing interviews. She touched his arm, handing him the drink when he turned to her. He leaned down to whisper, “I can’t wait to get away from this and just be with you.” He winked as she blushed. A few minutes more and he declared loudly, “Hey! This is a party! Let’s go enjoy my win!” Everyone cheered and walked back into the villa for the after party.

A few hours later, Bobby led Finnighan over to a darkened quiet side of the pool and sat down with his feet in the water. He removed her shoes and pulled her down to sit with him. “Damn, I miss the quiet, but I missed you even more, lass.” He looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. He brought his hand to her face and cupped her jaw while he softly brushed his lips against hers. When he felt her tremble, he deepened the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip then soothing the bite with gentle strokes of his tongue. Finnighan’s mouth opened under his and he tasted the wine and chocolate she had earlier, on her tongue. Her hands circled his neck as he pulled her closer. They continued to kiss until they broke apart breathless. Bobby closed his eyes and leaned his forehead to hers. 

He opened his eyes and said, “You were always with me in here.” he tapped his chest over his heart. “I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you. I know you watched, and I didn’t want you to question my loyalty.” When she looked up at him with a smile on her face, he bit his lip and said what had been in his heart for weeks, “I’m in love with you, Finnighan. I can’t imagine a day without you not in my life. I think I fell in love with you the first moment I met you. You were so far out of my league, but I didn’t care. The more we hung out, the deeper I fell. You are everything I’ve been looking for. You are funny and sweet, and so damn talented, I don’t know what you even see in me.” He looked down then back at her, “I’m not telling you so that you say it back, I’ve been denying it and seeing you now...I can’t fight it anymore.” 

Finnighan’s eyes filled with happy tears as she threw her arms around him, “Oh god! I love you too.” As her tears spilled over, she said, “I’m so in love with you and it hurt to watch you flirt with the girls in here, but Jonno pointed out that you never led any of the girls on, you told them up front that you only wanted friendship. Plus Maggie confirmed you two were only in a friendship couple.” 

Bobby cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. “So...does this mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” He asked a little shyly.

Finnighan laughed and said, “Only if I get a girlfriend discount on my rent!” 

Bobby boomed out a laugh. “I think that can be arranged. Come on, we better get back to the others, the sooner this party is over, the sooner we can be alone.” With that they walked hand in hand back to the party.

\----------

Epilogue - Six months later

Finally, Bobby closed the bakery. It had been chaos ever since he opened six months ago thanks to his fame from winning Love Island. He had been able to open on schedule and hire the staff he needed so he wasn’t working 70 hour weeks, thanks to the show honoring their agreement. When he explained to Finnighan and Jonno about how he got the money even though Maggie kept the prize money, they were in shock. Finnighan was pissed that anyone dare lay hands on her boyfriend. It took some time to calm her down. 

Bobby had put most of his winnings into the bakery, but not all, and it was time to put his plan into action, he had a special night planned for his girl. He looked at his watch, right on time. Finnighan would be home from the orchestra around midnight, and that gave him a few hours to clean up and prepare her flat for the evening ahead.

\----------

Finnighan stopped short after her Uber drove away. There were candles lining the steps up to her flat and more candles on the railings of her landing. She quickly climbed the stairs and the door opened when she stepped on the landing. Butterflies exploded in her stomach as Bobby stood there in a suit jacket, crisp white shirt unbuttoned at the neck and kilt, his dreads falling around his face and a rose in his hand. “Wha...what is all this?” she stammered as she carefully stepped into her apartment. She took the rose he offered and sniffed, as she looked around. Candles sat on every surface and there were roses sitting in cut vases on the counters. Bobby took her hand and kissed her fingers, gently taking her violin from her hands and setting it by the door then removing her coat and hanging it on the peg. He looked her up and down in her black floor length dress. He hadn’t said a word yet, just stared at her with a small smile on his face. He led her across the room and placed the single red rose in the bud vase on the table where two flutes and a bottle of expensive looking champagne waited in a silver bucket. He helped her sit, leaning down to brush his lips against her neck, causing her to shiver as he pushed her chair in. He smirked at her wide-eyed look.

“Bobby, what is all this? Are we celebrating something?” Finnighan was breathless when he stepped in front of her and expertly opened the champagne and poured her a glass, never taking his eyes from her. It was sexy as hell, but quite unnerving as he had yet to say a word. She opened her mouth to say something else, what, she didn’t have a clue. 

Bobby, picked up champagne flute and held it to her lips inviting her to drink the cool liquid. “Tonight, lass is for you. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. We’ve both been so busy lately, that we need a night of romance, don’t ya think?” He placed her glass on the table and said “I’ll be right back.” He walked to the kitchen and she took a deep breath. She had never seen him in a kilt and it was doing things to her insides. He was so intense tonight, like every one of her fantasies come to life. He walked back out with a plate of canapes. He set them on the table and gently held her wrist when she tried to reach for one. “Wait love, I’ll feed you.” Her nerves were back, he fed her a lobster puff, gently placing it between her lips, then in an incredibly sexy move, eyes still on her, licked his thumb where a bit of the glaze rubbed off. Finnighan took a large swallow of champagne. 

He fed her a few more then said, “I have something I want to ask you.” At her startled gaze, he dropped to one knee and said, Finnighan, you are everything I ever dreamed of, and so much more than I deserve. I want to spend my life with you. Your face is the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing I want to see before I fall asleep. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” He pulled a sapphire and diamond encrusted ring from his coat pocket and waited with baited breath for her response. 

Finnighan opened her mouth but nothing came out. She wet her lips and tried again, at her whispered “Yes!” Bobby slid the ring on her finger and surged up to capture her lips with his. While kissing her, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently set her on the floor in front of her bed, and she noticed the candles throughout the room, the roses in vases on her dress and rose petals scattered on her turned down bed. Bobby stood in front of her and kissed her passionately, dragging his lips down her neck and to her ear. His one hand skimmed her back and slowly lowered the zipper on her dress, while the other removed the clip holding her curls. Her hair and dress fell at the same time and the candles bathed her in a warm glow. “Fuck, you are so beautiful, I’m almost afraid to touch you.” he whispered.

“Bobby, you’re a little overdressed don’t you think?” she said as she caressed his chest through his shirt. He shrugged out of his jacket as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. When his shirt was off, she ran her hands over his leanly muscled chest and abs. Bobby closed his eyes and groaned, “Your hands feel so good, don’t stop.” He leaned down and kissed her as he walked her to the bed. When the backs of her knees hit the bed he picked her up and gently laid her down on top of the rose petals. He lay down beside her and resumed kissing and licking her neck. His hands quickly found the clasp of her bra and he removed it while kissing his way across her chest to her breasts. 

Finnighan arched her back as Bobby’s mouth found her nipple as he sucked and licked. She grabbed the back of his head and held him to her as he switched breasts. She was panting and moaning his name as his hand drifted lower to her panty covered mound. He teasingly ran his finger tips over her silky panties, making her squirm and arch her hips. “Bobby! Please,” she begged. He laughed huskily kissing his way down her torso, swirling his tongue around her belly button. He slowly lowered her panties and threw them over his shoulder. He petted her glistening curls and inhaled her intoxicating scent. He wedged his shoulders between her legs spreading her open for him. He kissed her trembling thighs as he teased her with a fingertip. When she begged again, “Bobby, please do something!” He took pity on her and ran his tongue up her slit, making her cry out. He licked and sucked, bringing her to the edge of orgasm over and over, only to pull away, finally he allowed her to come. He sucked on her clit as he inserted a finger into her. He felt her spasm around his finger as she cried out, pulling on his hair. 

When her trembling was done, he gently licked her one more time and kissed his way up her boneless body. “Holy shit!” was all she could say and he grinned down at her. At some point he lost his kilt and she found out what a Scotsman wears under his kilt, nothing! He kissed her deeply and she could taste herself on his tongue. She reached for him gently gliding her fingers up and down his hard shaft, eliciting a moan from him, “I’m so close lass, I need to be inside you.” Finnighan took the condom from him and slowly rolled it down his impressive length, stoking and squeezing along the way. She guided him to her and the both moaned as he slowly filled her. When he filled her to the hilt he rested there allowing her to accommodate him. When she started squirming her hips, he started moving inside her. 

Bobby never felt anything like it in his life. He had sex with others, but this was beyond that, this was making love with the one woman meant for him. When her breathing quickened he picked up his pace, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He stopped and rolled her to her side, lifting her leg and placing it over his hip and he thrust back into her. She cried out at the deeper penetration. He brought his hand down to her clit and started rubbing in time with his thrusts. When he felt her sheath start to tighten, he whispered in her ear, “Come for me baby.” Crying out, Finnighan came harder than before. He thrust one, twice, three times and holding himself still inside her, he groaned in her ear as he came with her. 

Reluctantly Bobby got up and cleaned up. When he got back into bed and pulled Finnighan close and kissed her with all the love in his heart. Bobby looked deep into her eyes and with a smile, he raised his hand and gently touched her nose, “Boop.”

Finnighan snorted and as her eyes drifted closed she said, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought I would have posted before now, but Finnighan was being a brat and just not cooperating, and then my life got in the way (kids get so testy when they want to be fed...who knew?) I also thought there would be much more to the story after Bobby won and left the Villa but it just seemed time to end it. I know my epilogue was cheesy and probably a bit cliche, but it's also my first love scene. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for all the encouragement and support you gave me while I was writing this. It's my first ever fanfic and I'm so humbled that you actually enjoyed it. I know I'll be writing more, I just need to figure out if it will be LITG based or something else. I've got a lot of stories in my head just waiting to be told. :)


End file.
